Castigo
by ABI-KUN
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos obligan a un solitario Naruto a volver en el tiempo para saldar cuentas con cierto traidor pelinegro, poseedor del Sharingan. En el camino, el rubio hiperactivo descubrirá, que no esta tan solo como creía. .
1. Chapter 1

-Perspectiva de Shikamaru-

Estaba reuniendo al equipo para traer a Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta- ¿Porque Sunade-sama lo recomendó? Si es el problema más problemático de todos y esta vez se trata de un miembro de su equipo - mientras que Naruto corre a mi lado, parece estar concentrado en algo, mejor sin interrumpir sus pensamientos, quién sabe cuándo y cómo volverá a llamar. La puerta y nos encontramos en Neji, es un elemento perfecto para tener en cuenta. Estábamos por emprender el camino cuando llega Sakura ... hmmm, ella no ha sido servida en esta misión ya que no se puede dejar de lado; genial, ahora está llorando y pidiéndole a Naruto que traiga a Sasuke de vuelta, si Sakura brillante, ponle más presión encima, esto es problemático. Conociendo a Naruto te haré una promesa que no podré cumplir, ya puedo ver en una cruzada que durará por lo menos la mitad de tu vida ...

\- Sakura, él no fue secuestrado- Mm ... - ... no se tuvo que obligar ... - ... un momento - voluntariamente se reunió con un ninja renegado para que se vuelva a la aldea y el padre al tercero. está pasando - junto con el cuarenta por ciento de los ninjas activos y unas cuantas bajas civiles - Sakura esta tan aturdida como el resto de nosotros- dime ¿crees que se preocupe por ti cuando Gaara te atrapo con su arena? - Lee quiso pararlo pero Kiba fue más fácil y con una mirada lo que llamé, vi a Neji y al igual que tú querías saber a donde quería llegar Naruto con esto - ¿O qué se ha mejorado cuando estás libre? O que, cuando todo termino Crees que, cuando volví con Tsunade, el hombre que mató a toda su familia, no me matara? o ¿cuándo volvimos a nuestra última misión? - Cuando se ve la cuenta de que había furia en sus ojos - La respuesta es NO, el solo estaba preocupado porque no era capaz de hacerle frente ni a alguien con quien no podía luchar y estaba furioso porque su mayor enemigo, un quien no sabe nada ni se centró en mi. – agacho la mirada se buscó algo diferente en su expresión, ahora hubo dolor y no me pusiste a pensar en el tema. ¿Cómo usar una técnica poderosa contra él? No iba a usarla, solo quería disipar el fuego, cuando me ataco ... No hay creas que no me di di cuenta - pude notarlo, había amargura en su voz, cuando mire a Neji,

Se giró sin mirar atrás y los demás lo seguimos. Sakura lo llamo varias veces suplicando, Lee la sostuvo pero no dejo de llorar. Ciertamente todo lo que dijiste es cierto, pero también Naruto, siempre fue el maldito optimista, que se ve, todo, y que, por supuesto, no se puede corregir. sobrevivir Al ser Sasuke un amigo conocido, lo lógico es pensar que lucharía hasta arruinarse por el… por primera vez en mi vida, no entiendo nada.

Fin de la perspectiva de Chikamaru

-Perspectiva de Naruto-

Lo que tengo que hacer, la línea de tiempo, la página de tiempo, la línea de tiempo, la línea de tiempo. El primer paso es controlar a Sasuke, en esta misión solo tengo que esperar a que me dejen solo con él y encadenarlo o matarlo. Por favor, llegue en el momento en que estamos persiguiéndolo - Cerro los ojos y los orígenes en la Cloaca de Kurama.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? - Después de pensarlo un poco Kurama me sonrió

\- Otra vez esta jaula, vamos a tener que arreglarlo después, ahora solo por el informe y el mensaje que pasa cuando nos hacen enojar.

\- Entonces vámonos- solo tuvo que decir que se volvió a ser como en los viejos tiempos.

Estábamos en las puertas de Konoha y nos encontramos con Neji y Lee … fue un golpe duro verlos pero me alegre de que estuvieran aquí, ahora podre pagarles todo lo que les debo, justo cuando estábamos a punto de partir apareció Sakura, se acercó para pedirme que le trajera al traidor de vuelta, yo sé que tengo que mantener la línea de tiempo lo más parecido posible a la original, solo tengo que hacer cambios mínimos en el momento oportuno, así que solo tengo que hacer la pose del tío guay y prometer que …prometerle que … solo debo decir que …. De todas las personas, tú no tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Solo descargue lo que tenía guardado desde hace años contra ella y la deje llorando.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, después de lo que hizo ¿cómopuedepedirme que…? cálmate Naruto ella aún no sabe nada, aún no ha hecho nada, solo cálmate. Ahora lo más importante es seguir con el plan y mantener lo que queda de la línea de tiempo lo más cercana posible a… de qué rayos sirve viajar en el tiempo si no puedo hacer nada por mejorarlo. Me detuve y forme un plan que hará que mi deuda con los chicos disminuya, si todo sale bien podrán tener vidas felices. Cerré los ojos y me encontré en la cloaca.

\- Kurama voy a necesitar que me apoyes con esto, si todo sale bien mañana estaremos practicando sacarte de la jaula y en una semana serás libre.

\- Jejeje no tienes que chantajearme koso de todas formas te voy a ayudar, la vida de mis hermanos y nuestra libertad depende de ti.

Abrí los ojos y todos estaban mirándome como esperando algo ni siquiera preguntaron porque me detuve, deben estar muy curiosos sobre lo que paso. Ya era hora de poner en marcha mi plan.

Fin de la perspectiva de Naruto

\- - Como todos saben, Ushiha Sasuke se fue de Konoha por voluntad propia, a cambio del poder que piensa que Orochimaru le puede dar. La verdad es que solo lo va a usar como recipientepara guardar su alma y al parecer esto no le importa al Uchiha- Nadie paso por alto que lo llamo por su apellido- por lo que oí, al momento de su retirada, se fue con los brazos destrozados así que no creo que espere mucho a que le lleven su nuevo recipiente. Por lo que el tiempo es lo más importante, por eso quiero que me apoyen con algo… yo… puedo llevarlos a donde se encuentran… en unos segundos – solo Shikamaru parecía entender lo que dije… una fracción de segundo después Neji lo comprendió… luego Shino… y Choyi… … a Kiba le tendremos que explicar.

\- Esa es una técnica que le pertenece al cuarto- El Nara fue el primero en preguntar- ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?- El rubio los miro como si fuera obvia la respuesta

\- No es extraño que lo sepa después de todo mi padre fue el que la invento- Kiba parecía no entender nada de lo que se estaba hablando, mientras los demás observaban al Uzumaki como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

\- Hey de que técnica están hablando- fue el Hyuga el que respondió

\- El Hiraishin la técnica de tele transportación del cuarto … pero … no sabía que tenía hijos- dos segundos después el genio perezoso lo descubrió

\- Ya veo, al ser el hijo del cuarto serias el objetivo obvio de los asesinos de las naciones enemigas de Konoha, sobre todo Iwa que nos guarda rencor después de perder en una noche a 500 de sus ninjas a manos del cuarto Hokague con lo que se ganó el título del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y la única mención de huir a la vista en el libro del bingo. Definitivamente serias su objetivo - pero por su mirada no parecía del todo convencido con su propia explicación sabía que había algo más, estaba esperando a que Naruto lo dijera.

\- Eso es verdad pero también hay otro detalle... … …- el rubio hiperactivo los vio a todos a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo, miro al suelo y cuando levanto la cabeza había una resolución nueva en su mirada- recuerdan como murió- todos asintieron con la cabeza- en la academia nos enseñaron que Yondame sama murió heroicamente protegiendo Konoha del terrible y monstruoso zorro de nueve colas y se le lloro y se le hizo monumentos, pero no les parece raro que en ninguna parte se haya explicado cómo es que lo venció o donde están sus restos o porque ataco konoha, o como es que llego a la aldea sin que nadie lo viera llegar,

Todos estaban prestando atención a lo que decía y cada uno pensó que era raro que cuando hicieron esas preguntas de niños no tuvieron más que evasivas.

\- Lo que les voy a contar es un secreto de rango S es algo que averigüe hace un tiempo … el día que el Yondaime murió se hizo una ley que decía que nadie tenía que repetirlo en voz alta ya que serían castigados duramente y que yo jamás me debía de enterar- Naruto les conto sobre su madre, lo que paso en el parto, el atacante misterioso, la liberación y manipulación del Zorro, la lucha con el enmascarado y la forma en que se convirtió en el siguiente Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- me dio curiosidad por lo que estaba en mi interior y quise saber más, me ha estado ayudando desde que nos encontramos, me ayudo cuando fui al país de la Ola, cuando estaba entrenando la invocación y esas no fueron las únicas veces

\- Espera – Kiba estaba como loco- ¿hablaste con esa cosa? ¿Eso es posible? Creí que era una masa de chackra incontrolable, como una fuerza de la naturaleza

\- No solo eso – Shikamaru parecía molesto - también es engañoso y no te ofendas, pero nunca diste muestras de ser muy brillante ¿cómo sabes que lo que te dijo es verdad?

\- Muchas veces pensé que me estaba engañando, que todo era mentira, que solo me estaba tratando de usar,pero me demostró con el tiempo que estaba diciendo la verdad… por lo que decidí creerle, fue cuando empecé a hablarle de mí, me escucho pacientemente y agrego sus propias anécdotas… siempre me aclaraba que odiaba a los ninjas y que quería verlos destruidos – Naruto les sonrió, mientras el resto se tensó – siempre fue vocal al hablar de las personas, hablamos mucho, increíblemente tenemos muchas cosas en común, ambos fuimos obligados a vivir como armas de Konoha, ambos hemos sido encerrados y contenidos dentro de los muros de Konoha, a ambos se nos arrebató nuestras familias. La vida no ha sido muy justa con los bijus o los Jinjuuriki, así que casi me convence de sacarlo de su jaula y desatar el infierno sobre el mundo…nada hubiera quedado en pie; pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo ocurría para que se retractara, como cuando poco a poco conseguí una familia, Iruka sensei, Konohamaru, el equipo siete, Ero sennin, Gaara… ustedes- los 4 de Konoha lo miraron sorprendidos- no podía seguir pensando en que lo quería destruir todo así que hice una apuesta con el Zorro le dije que mantendría a la familia unida, aunque el Uchiha está haciéndolo difícil, espero cambiar la opinión que tiene del mundo, de que hay otros caminos y que no tiene que ser un arma de Konoha ni de nadie más, a cambio el me enseña algunas cosas … y es aquí a donde quería llegar, quiero hacer una de las cosas que me enseño para eso los necesito a ustedes. Podemos alcanzarlos ahora mismo pero no podríamos vencerlos así que… necesito que choquemos puños.

Levanto el puño y los demás se miraron.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, porque si fuera mio le daria protagonismo a Naruto y su clan en ves de estar enamorado de los Uchiha.

Capitulo 2

Una hora después partieron y llegaron en medio de ellos. La pelea empezó con Choyi encargándose del gordo, Neji del de 4 brazos, Kiba del dos en uno y Shikamaru no dejaba de quejarse de la suerte que le hace pelear con otra chica. Uzumaki Naruto no tuvo que interferir ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando pasaron a la fase dos, si sus senseis estuvieran ahy se sorprenderían de como los vistió con el manto de chakra del Kyubi… o tal vez se horrorizarían; pues los usuarios no notaron el poco control que ejercían sobre el chakra rojo.

Choyi fue encerrado en la trampa de arena de Jirobo, el devorador de chakra sonrió pensando que ya lo tenía, pero la realidad era otra, ya que se dejó atrapar para demostrarse a sí mismo hasta qué punto había llegado y desde dentro, con un mínimo esfuerzo, destruyo la prisión de un golpe que pondría orgullosa a Sunade sama, al mismo tiempo puso fin a uno de los cuatro del sonido.

Neji tuvo que regular sus ojos al parecer el chakra rojo le permitía ver más de lo que nunca creyó ver, no solo veía los canales y puntos de chakra, para el Hyuga todo era como si lo pasaran en cámara lenta, veía el flujo de sangre, veía el movimiento de los músculos, veía el oxígeno entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, veía las líneas invisibles de los rayos de sol, veía donde iba a soplar el viento, veía la trayectoria del movimiento, veía a través de su punto ciego, veía el futuro dentro de 15 segundos. Después de probar hasta qué punto había llegado decidió dejar de jugar con el pobre miserable así que cerró todos sus puntos de chacra, circulación del cuello para abajo y su respiración… fue un accidente, pero lo mato.

Kiva se desato, no podía creer todo el poder que tenía, se convirtió en una bestia junto con Akamaru, con piernas y brazos más largos, la armadura de chakra le podría haber dado el apodo del rayo naranja de Konoha, su velocidad solo podía ser superada por Naruto, sus ataques fueron rápidos y aunque no lo notara sus garras y colmillos tenían veneno así que un solo rasguño ya tendría al enemigo vencido, esa era la ponzoña del Zorro creada por la rabia de todos estos años encerrado, Kiva pudo notar el éxtasis de este poder tomo nota de tener cuidado de él o podría volverse adicto, cuando los siameses estaban convulsionando en el suelo se dio cuenta de que en los colmillos de Akamaru estaba el antídoto, eran una estupenda pareja. Sonrió y probo varias veces como funciona este nuevo poder, solo sobrevivió uno de los dos.

Shikamaru lo comprendió después del primer golpe, este poder le permitía no tener límites al momento de pelear, no necesitaba preocuparse por la falta de chakra el manto del kyubi era una batería permanente, no tenía que pensar en mil planes solo uno sería suficiente, su sombra no solo te atrapaba ahora podía viajar en ella, esa era una habilidad que ningún Nara había tenido nunca, podía estar a la espalda del enemigo en segundos, sería un gran ninja experto en el asesinato silencioso, aunque no era el plan modifico su sombra para convertirla en una especie de cuchilla y le corto una pierna a Tayuya y la encarcelo en una prisión de sombras, otra habilidad que ningún Nara tenia. Al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de la forma en la que peleaban, esto los podría volver adictos, cuando calmo sus propio instintos de querer probar más de este nuevo poder volteo a ver al Uzumaki y lo encontró devolviéndole la mirada, había preocupación en sus ojos, el Nara lo entendió Naruto los estaba probando, el poder del Zorro no es fácil de controlar, no es como el chakra que normalmente usan, este chakra está lleno de sentimientos, es chakra natural que normalmente te puede transformar en otra cosa si no lo puedes resistir, así que solo les dio una pequeña muestra con la intención de que aprendan a controlarlo. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de lo que habían hecho, Chouji casi se echa a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que había matado a su oponente, Nejino podía creer que su oponente ya no respiraba, Kiba por fin escucho el llanto de Sakon y las maldiciones que lanzaba por la pérdida de su hermano. Una vez que todo hubo terminado tomaron el barril con el Uchiha dentro y Naruto los transporto al valle del fin.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - después de unos segundos de dio cuenta de que estaban al borde de la frontera del país del fuego, tal vez era el remanente del manto de chakra, tal vez era la molestia de no haberse controlado y lisiar a Tayuya, tal vez fue que Naruto no cumplió y en vez de llevarlos a la aldea entre las hojas los llevo al borde del país, Shikamaru Nara solo sabe que ya estaba cansado de ir alrededor de Naruto y lo golpeo – Ahora dime que planeas o …

\- Cálmate Shikamaru, ese no eres tu es el chakra rojo, su ira se mezcla con tigo si lo dejas dominate cambiaras como yo o peor, queras dominar el mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio, la verdad es que todos sintieron la ira y la intensión y deseo de matarlo y por supuesto eso explicaba el porqué de su cambio de personalidad el usuario de las sombras se calmó, por fin entendía lo que era entregarse a un sentimiento, el deseo de matar, al fin calmado solo pudo pensar en lo problemático que era esto.

\- El chakra rojo viene con un precio, tienes que luchar contra los sentimientos de odio, rabia, soledad, desesperación, dolor, el enojo contra el mundo es grande lo sé, me pase la mitad de mi vida odiando a todo el mundo, es difícil, sobre todo cuando no tienes experiencia con esto pero si consigues controlarlo, el poder será tuyo, no dejen que los domine.

Los cuatro encontraron que tenían sentimientos que no son suyos, lo comprendieron…sentían lo que sentiría un preso al que le arrebataron su vida y su familia, que solo es liberado para ser usado por los carceleros y después de ser usados otra vez volverían a prisión donde no recibirían ni las gracias. La rabia era grande, Chikamaru pensó en su madre y padre siendo llevados lejos de él para ser usados por los enemigos como armas, casi se vuelve loco con solo pensar en lo que le aria al carcelero si se atrevía a usar a Temari; quería partirse la cabeza con este último descubrimiento. Los demás tuvieron pensamientos similares, con la violencia por un instante lo vieron todo rojo, luego se calmaron cundo se dieron cuenta de que era un sentimiento que no les pertenecía porque no les había pasado a ellos. Luego Naruto volvió a hablar.

\- Ahora les explicare la razón por la que los traje aquí.

Solo fue necesario un cuarto de hora para explicarlo y otro más para acordar lo que harían, luego esperaron cuatro horas hasta que un maniaco salió del barril.

\- KukukukukujajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esto es increíble siento como el poder me llena siento como si pudiera hacerlo todo … siento que me están observando- el rostro sonriente de un lunático con un ojo negro y un patrón extraño en la piel volteo la cabeza para verlos sentados en un árbol, era el turno de Naruto.

\- Yo, traidor de rango S ¿ya terminaste de admirar tu debilidad?- la sonrisa desapareció del lunático- Seguramente te preguntaras porque estamos aquí, así que déjame aclararlo, por orden del Hokague de Konoha estas arrestado por el crimen de alta traición y estoy autorizado para traerte de vuelta vivo… o muerto – el Uchiha sonrió no pensó en ningún momento que pudiera cumplir su amenaza.

\- Jujuju en serio, entonces ustedes me van a llevar de vuelta a la aldea jajajajaJAJAJAJA, parece que no comprendes lo que …- pero no termino de hablar, a una señal de Naruto Kiva lo golpeo con las garras, inyectando un veneno que no lo mataría pero si le causaría dolor- Pero que …- una vez mas no pudo hacer nada cuando Chouyi lo golpeo lanzándolo contra la estatua de Madara dejándole cinco costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado, ya estaba fuera de combate y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo había pasado esto, luego Neji estaba parado en el lugar en donde revoto y uso una variación del kaita para romperle las piernas; por ultimo Shikamaru lo aprisionó en su sombra y lo envolvió por completo dejando solo un ojo descubierto mientras era exprimido, el dolor que experimento fue más allá de lo que había sentido nunca, paso a la fase dos del sello maldito pero el chakra rojo no es algo de lo que pueda liberarse tan fácilmente, lo agito contra el suelo dejándolo solo después de asegurarse de que no podía moverse. El Uzumaki solo observo a sus compañeros masacrar al usuario del Sharingan y una vez que lo vio en el suelo incapaz de moverse, se acercó para continuar hablando.

\- Patético, has pasado tu vida entera pensando que eras especial solo porque Itachi te dejo vivo- Sasuke quería matarlo por atreverse a decir eso- o porque tienes ojos raros, o porque el más débil de los sannin dijo que te quería entre los suyos para quitarte los ojos ya que no pudo con tu hermano – ente esto último el cabeza de culo de pato le dio una mirada perpleja- ah es que ¿no sabes que intento quitarle los ojos a Itachi pero al no poder fue a por el hermano más débil?- el Uchiha quería preguntar o gritar o los dos al mismo tiempo pero no tuvo tiempo porque el rubio hiperactivo continuo hablando- bueno ahora ya lo sabes. No te equivoques, no es como si me importara lo que un traidor haga con otro, pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando, por favor satisface mi curiosidad ¿Por qué insistes en ser una marioneta? -De todo lo que podría haber preguntado, esto lo ultimo que espero- Es decir como ninjas debemos ser herramientas que sirvan a la aldea etc. etc. etc. Pero te auto declaraste un vengador después de que el hombre que más odias te lo ordenara, ahora te vas directo a los brazos de una serpiente pedófila para entregarle tu cuerpo y morir con la esperanza de que cumpla su promesa de matar a Itachi. Desde mi perspectiva eso ni siquiera es un plan, pero tal vez no lo entienda porque siempre fui el tonto de la clase, verdad- El veneno vertido en cada palabra era peor que la ponzoña del Kyubi, Shikamaru decidió que ya que estaban aquí porque no ir más lejos.

\- No digas tonterías Naruto, a estas alturas no puedes negar tu habilidad- no miro a ninguna parte en particular, solo hablo como el chico aburrido que siempre fue- desde pequeños siempre has sabido lo que es ser un buen ninja, esconderse a plena vista fue un plan brillante, yo prefiero pasar desapercibido en una esquina, pero tu método es válido. Por supuesto esto solo fue posible gracias a Sasuke que con la arrogancia típica de los Ushiha pensó que su pobre esfuerzo lo hacia el mejor y nos dejó crecer sin interrupciones- De haber podido, el Ushiha se habría arrastrado y morderlo hasta cansarse, pero sus fuerzas no le permitían hacer ese esfuerzo- pasar desapercibido es lo primero que aprende un ninja.

Era como si todos hubieran formado el plan y no una simple inspiración de momento. Lo miraban desde arriba y le mostraban todo su desprecio.

\- Nadie puede fingir toda su vida pequeños embusteros- Por fin Naruto decidió hacer su jugada y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, de pronto, el cabeza de pato, empezó a gritar por el dolor que causaba la quemadura, el chakra rojo empezó a carbonizarlo poco a poco, sintió como si hubiera caído al infierno, estuvo a punto de suplicar que parara, que se acabara, el solo pensamiento lo hizo querer desaparecer. Se dice que cuando estas al borde de la muerte ves toda tu vida el solo vio un recuerdo, el de su madre yendo por la calle y deteniéndose a comprar un helado doble, se lo da un niño más grande y él lo parte en dos y le da una mitad… "cuídense siempre" … era un recuerdo muy lejano. Solo pudo sufrir en el recuerdo y aunque nunca lo admitiría el extrañaba esos tiempos, quería volver a ellos, sobre todo extrañaba a su hermano. La quemadura se hizo tan intensa que pensó que le llegaba hasta el hueso, ya no podía aguantar el dolor.

Los cuatro de Konoha dudaron por un instante que Naruto lo dejaría vivo, el Ushiha no dejo de gritar ni cuando Naruto lo soltó.

\- No he terminado de hablar Ushiha- la única compasión que mostro el Uzumaki fue dejarlo calmarse- No vine aquí a llevar a un prisionero que intentara escapar a cada oportunidad con el primer idiota que le ofrezca alguna "oportunidad" de ser más fuerte, ni a suplicarte que vuelvas por tu propia voluntad en nombre de nuestra "amistad". No, vine como negociante de Konoha a ofrecerte un trato en el que ambas partes ganan, Konoha mantiene el sharingan y la oportunidad de reproducirlo, mientras que tú obtienes el poder que tanto quieres para matar a tu hermano, por supuesto…si te rehúsas…morirás.

Lo último lo dijo casi sin ganas, como si estuviera aburrido, como si la vida de Sasuke fuera tan insignificante que no le importa si se rehúsara. Todos estaban seguros de que no lo aria pero el usuario de las sombras pudo notar el chakra rojo aglomerándose en su mano derecha. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos Sasuke levantó la cabeza y vio al cielo, estaba lloviendo, dejo que las gotas le recorrieran el rostro parecía como si llorara, solo dijo dos palabras

\- Lo siento- para Naruto fue suficiente dejo lo que estaba escondiendo tras su espalda y formo dos sellos, la punta de sus dedos brillaron y dijo

\- Trato hecho- luego incrusto tres dedos en el sello maldito- esto te va a doler, como nada de lo que hallas sentido antes, no debiste dejar que te lo pusieran- giro los dedos las cuatro personas paradas detrás de él pensaron por un momento que el casi traidor solo moriría cuando haya pagado por todos los crímenes cometidos desde el primer Ushiha.

Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, es la primera vez que hago uno, así que léanlo, comenten, pero no hay malos si :)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... obvio no, si fueran míos ya estaría pudriéndome en plata, en ves de estar estar tratando de sobrevivir cada mes :)

En Konoha

\- Eh, dejo que los chicos vallan tras Sasuke chan… o bueno entiendo- el jounin perezoso acababa de enterase de todo lo ocurrido desde que se fue a una misión en solitario y con una sonrisa se despidió para ir a descansar de su misión

\- Hey, no he terminado, esta es tu próxima misión… - la Hokage le tendió un papel, pero el ninja copia solo se alejó antes de que pudiera darle el trabajo.

Hatake Kakashi solo se preguntaba ¿en que se había equivocado?, trato de darles todo de si a sus pequeños gennin y aunque lo intento parecía que otra vez llegaría tarde. No era justo, otra vez perdía a su familia, mientras viajaba recordó la vez en que se presentaron, tan inocentes, tan puros (incluso sasuke) tan pequeños, tan parecidos a su antiguo equipo. Sabía que Naruto lo alcanzaría, sabía que su pequeño Ushiha lo rechazaría, sabía que pelearían, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que quien quiera que ganara su cabeza de pato no sería visto en los alrededores de Konoha hasta aparecer en el libro del bingo

\- Rin, Obito, Minato sensei déjenme llegar a tiempo.

Cuando alcanzo el valle del fin la escena que vio lo horrorizo, había un charco de sangre rodeando al último usuario del sharingan; a su alrededor estaban los gennin que participaron en las pruebas y al centro estaba rubio hiperactivo de Konoha, sacando su mano del cuello del herido. Kakashi no lo podía creer, era como si Naruto lo hubiese hecho, pero no era posible porque si alguien quería a Sasuke vivo ese era su pequeño Uzumaki

\- Yo, sensei- un Uzumaki Naruto completamente serio miro al sensei a los ojos- todo está listo lo llevaremos de vuelta ahora mismo- antes de que pudiera decir algo Akimichi Choyi cargo al Uchiha en su espalda y el Nara lo miro con cara de preguntas no.

El viaje de vuelta fue rápido, silencioso y tenso. Kakashi no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño como su alumno pudiera hacer el Hiraishin de su sensei, nadie presento un informe de lo ocurrido solo dijeron que esperarían a La Quinta para contarlo todo, el ciclope no se atrevió a preguntar por la cara de muerte que llevaban.

El ninja de un ojo noto el ambiente cargado de tensión y no pasó por alto el que Sasuke siguiera goteando sangre mientras que a nadie le importaba. Llegaron a Konoha, específicamente a las puertas de la oficina de Tsunade, quien los recibió con la sorpresa reflejándose en su rostro. El Akimichi entregó a extraidor, lo llevaron casi muerto al hospital y por lo que dijeron los doctores tenia múltiples lesiones en todo el cuerpo, agotamiento de chacra, pérdida de sangre a un nivel crítico, huesos fracturados, un pulmón perforado, quemaduras de tercer grado, músculos desgarrados, ojos sangrantes, creyeron que se quedaría ciego. La quinta Hokague no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que paso, se dedicó a salvar lo que quedaba de su paciente.

Los miembros restantes de los equipos siste, ocho, nueve y diez, llegaron apenas supieron de su retorno; desde que se enteraron de lo que había pasado quisieron saber cómo se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, esperaban encontrarlos gravemente heridos, al ver que no era así se alegraron, hasta que vieron su semblante y decidieron esperar sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta por 13 horas seguidas hasta que el Uchiha saliera de emergencias. El ambiente era tan animado como un funeral, los cinco que fueron a recoger al ex traidor estaban en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera intercambiaron una mirada, solo esperaron hasta que la operación terminara.

Sakura quiso preguntar a su sensei, pero en cuanto vio su cara sintió miedo, tanto miedo que no pudo hablar. Ino quería gritarle a Naruto desde que escucho cof cof obligo a Lee a hablar cof cof de lo que le había dicho, ¿como podía ser tan insensible con el dolor de una chica enamorada? Y mas cuando es sobre sus compañeros de equipo, pero gracias al entrenamiento Yamanaka vio los cambios en la postura de Shikamaru, supo que no debía interrumpir su meditación. Hinata no necesito activar su byakugan para ver el estado mental en que se encontraban Naruto y su primo, sin mencionar los cambios que vio en el resto de los genins. Ten ten y Lee no son buenos notando el cambio de comportamiento corporal, pero si son instintivos, supieron al instante que no devian interrumpir. Shino fue el ultimo en llegar, pero antes de que los viera sus bichos ya le habían advertido que hablar seria peligroso

\- Entonces ¿qué es exactamente lo que paso? - el hombre encargado de crear a los más grandes enemigos de Konoha y del mundo, apareció en la escena antes de lo previsto. El Uzumaki no mostró sorpresa ni hizo ademan de reconocerlo, si iba a hacer cambios en el futuro debía tener cuidado con este sujeto. Todos se miraban las caras y Shikamaru respondió.

\- Estamos esperando a Tsunade sama para poder presentar nuestro informe ya que nos pidió confidencialidad por lo delicado de la naturaleza de la misión. Danzou sama- el Nara debía de conocerlo por lo que invento una flagrante mentira para no contarle nada hasta que La Quinta apareciera. Toda la familia Nara fue siempre sospechosa de las actividades del jefe de la raíz, ya que el Hokague no podía mantener un ojo sobre la vieja momia dejo todo el trabajo de inteligencia a la familia más capaz de enfrentarse a esta situación, siendo Shikamaru el que lo enfrentaría en su debido tiempo, decidió empezar ahora.

\- La quinta se encuentra en una posición que le impide recoger los reportes de la misión, yo, como uno de los consultores del Hokague, personalmente los atenderé y ….

\- No – fue solo una palabra, pero llamo la atención de todos los presentes por estar tan cargada de autoridad, que hasta el mismo Danzou dudo por un instante- debemos esperar hasta que la operación termine e informaremos solo a Hokague sama, por favor retírese no estoy autorizado a acercarme a usted a menos de un kilómetro de distancia … o era al revés?- lo miro directamente al ojo expuesto; no fue hasta años después que el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha se enteró del plan de Himura Danzou para ingresarlo a él y al Uchiha al programa de la raíz y fue tan insistente que el tercero le prohibió acercarse a los niños por ley. La momia se dio cuenta que el chico estaba bien informado, ciertamente la ley no perdía vigencia con la muerte del tercero, así que después de unos segundos intensos Himura Danzou se retiró en silencio con una mirada que prometía represalias.

Todos los presentes se volvieron a sorprender por la actitud del ultimo Uzumaki, Hatake Kakashi nunca olvido el intento de Danzou de volverlo contra el tercero, ni su tiempo en los ambus de la raíz, o de lo idiota que fue al caer; en cambio su pequeño alumno no permitió que intentara su jugada, siendo más joven era más listo de lo que el no pudo ser.

Una vez terminada la operación la quinta Hokague se sentó junto a ellos en la sala de espera, sello el ambiente con solo los miembros del equipo de "rescate" y les pidió el reporte de la misión; después de dos horas de escucharlos, no pudo evitar pesar que, en todos sus años de vida ninja, esta era la historia más rara de todas. Ella esperaba una historia en la que cada uno de sus guenins había pelado de forma particular con cada uno de sus oponentes, en una batalla donde casi morirían, a la par de un aprendizaje por medio de la experiencia que ganarían y que era más valioso que todas sus clases en la academia, donde al final les daría las gracias y felicitaría por su gran trabajo. No todo pasa como lo esperas

\- Repite eso- después de contarles todo lo que habían pasado, la quinta estaba aturdida

\- ¿Desde qué parte? – pregunto el Inuzuka, la Quinta Hokague parecía querer golpearlo

\- Está claro y no importa cuántas veces lo repita - una vez más parecía que nadie podía seguirle el ritmo al Uzumaki- Lo que pasó es que envenene a mi equipo con el chacra del kyubi para potenciarlos, para que pudieran pelear sin la necesidad de matarse en el intento, además los necesitaba en óptimas condiciones para que me ayudaran a traer al bastardo de vuelta, en el proceso pude extirpar el sello maldito aunque solo hay un problema…- una semana después Uchiha Sasuke despertó.

Las cosas habían resultado intensas desde que volvieron a konoha, el Ultimo Ushiha no sabía de los intentos de Himura Danzou para confinarlo en un una linda y cómoda celda en los cuarteles de la Raíz, ni tampoco sabía de la ley que uso la quinta (ejem Naruto le hizo recordar ejem) de no acercarse a menos de un Kilómetro de los chicos para evitarlo, o de como Naruto intervino para afirmar que esa ley se creó para que no los convirtiera en marionetas que le sirvieran solo a la raíz ya que sus intenciones eran dudosas, poniendo en tela de juicio su lealtad hacia la aldea. Fue todo un escándalo, pero le dio a Shikaku Nara las armas que necesitaba para desestimar las intenciones de Danzou.

\- Sasuke es bueno que estés mejor, llamare a -

\- … ¿Dónde estoy? - incluso aturdido pudo notar el nerviosismo de la enfermera mientras corria hacia la puerta

\- Ahora todo ya está bien, llamare a Tsunade-sama – salió de la habitación y regreso con la Hokague.

\- Tienes idea de los problemas que nos causaste, mejor no respondas. Los que importa es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu juicio se llevará a cabo, en dos días, necesitas estar preparado, llame a un experto en leyes, estará aquí en un momento- Sasuke hizo un ademan de hablar, pero la Quinta no lo dejo – No quiero oír nada de ti en este momento, no hay tiempo solo escucha o pasaras el resto de tu vida encerrado en una jaula donde sera sellado tu chakra y seras alimentado por un tubo – tocaron la puerta – Perfecto llegaron.

Ingresaron dos ninjas con lo que ya estaba familiarizado, Iruka sensei y Hatake kakashi

\- Ellos te dirán todo lo que necesitas aprender, debo irme – Señalo a los recién llegados – Sera mejor que empiecen

Cerro la puerta tras irse y sello la habitación para que nadie entrara.

\- Como podrás ver Sasuke kun, seto es serio, así que te sugiero que escuches, aprendas y no pienses por ti mismo solo repite y di si a todo lo que te digamos – Hatake Kakashi podría estar sonriendo mientras lo decía, pero su aura era oscura.

\- Sasuke kun – Iruka sensei tomo la palabra – necesitamos que prestes mucha atención…

El resto del día se dedicaron ha hacerle entender como iba a ser el juicio, desde las preguntas, los interrogadores, los testigos y los implicados, hasta como tal ves no tenga oportunidad de decir nada, parece que una conspiración se estaba formando alrededor de su traición.

* * *

Espero que les guste este tercer capitulo

Solo para aclararlo Sasuke va a ser un poco mas humilde desde ahora ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuera mio nunca hubiera inventado al justin de su hijo. ;)

**Capitulo 4**

Sede de Tortura e Interrogación

El día del juicio llego justo a tiempo, en menos de veinticuatro horas, después de su despertar. Los jefes los clanes de Konoha estaban reunidos para presenciar el juicio, tambien estaban los cinco que casi lo matan, Kakashi y Sakura, como testigos; el resto del publico eran chunin y jounin, entre ellos estaba Umino Iruka. De pronto la Godaime se levanto y dijo:

\- Ahora se dará lugar al juicio de Konoha contra el traidor Uchiha Sasuke, el cual va a ser interrogado para determinar su culpabilidad y dictar sentencia – De pronto sus ojos parecían una mezcla entre viejo, muerto y cansado - También es un juicio en contra de Uzumaki Naruto - parecia como si la Hokague hubiera chupado un limón por lo molesta que se veía - por usar un poder prohibido y contaminar a otros ninjas con ese poder – se pudo sentir la amargura en su voz - y determinar si es prudente encerrarlo de por vida – Uzumaki Naruto se sentó en una silla al lado de Uchiha Sasuke y espero a que empezara el juicio.

El Ushiha no lo sabía, pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte las cosas más peculiares pasaron. Uzumaki Naruto contó la historia completa de forma muy detallada, sin tratar de justificar sus actos, especificando fríamente que contamino a sus compañeros con el chakra del kyubi y que, si no recibían tratamiento para controlar los remanentes del poder demoníaco, podrían llegar a ser igual de cretinos que él. No hubo el más ligero rastro de humor en sus palabras no estaba jugando, los cuatro de konoha admitieron haber sentido el poder corriendo por sus venas siendo embriagador, siendo una fuerza más allá de lo que pudieran haber experimentado y se encontraban queriendo más, junto a un extraño deseo de venganza que no sabían de donde venía. Naruto explico que era la rabia del Kyubi que solo podían o controlarlo o extirparlo de ellos, luego mostraron a sus prisioneros y la Hokague y el consejo entendieron que lo mejor tal vez sería extirparlo. Los muchachos se negaron afirmando que Naruto estuvo lidiando con toda esta rabia por toda su vida y dado que no había forma de curarlo compartirían la carga. Las parcas fueron las primeras en reaccionas (cofcofDanzou)

\- Empezaremos por el principio, ¿desde cuando eres capaz de controlar el chacra del monstruo? - la pregunta fue dirigida con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir al ultimo Uzumaki, este interrogatorio no iba a ser sobre Sasuke, las parcas querían a Naruto encerrado y Danzou quería ser el carcelero

\- Kurama - Naruto le devolvió la mirada- su nombre es Kurama y no aprecia que lo llamen monstruo - la Quinta volvió a preguntar

\- ¿desde cuándo? - no había rabia ni enfado, pero estaba siendo interrogado. El uzumaki la observo sabía que la estaba llevando al borde, pero no podía hacer más que continuar con el acto, esta iba a ser la dramatización más grande de la historia y tenía que sonar convincente.

\- Siempre he sido capaz de usar su chacra, desde que tengo memoria me ha estado curando de todas mis heridas en una sola noche de sueño sin importar lo graves que sean, un raspón, una torcedura, moretones, huesos rotos, piel desgarrada, veneno…. no recuerdo haberme enfermado nunca.

\- ¿piel desgarrada? – el público empezó a murmurar - ¿veneno? – los guenins de Konoha también estaban perplejos, incluso las parcas excepto uno cofcofDanzoucofcof pues formo parte de su plan de integrarlo a la raíz. La momia estuvo a punto de interferir, pero el Uzumai no lo permitió.

\- ¿Nunca se han preguntado porque solo como ramen? - incluso los Nara presentes estaban confundidos - es un lugar agradable porque hasta ahora es el único establecimiento en Konoha en el que se me permite comer- antes de que las parcas cambien el curso a su favor siguió hablando - no es tan difícil darse cuenta, cada vez que llego el viejo teuchi se queda sin clientes… aun así no me hecha.

\- Espera un momento - Chouyi interrumpió – fuiste a una barbacoa con nosotros hace unas…

\- Por eso incluí veneno en la lista - las cabezas de clanes no sabían nada al respecto siempre asumieron que estaba bien resguardado por los ambus del Tercero y La Quinta sabía que como jinchuriki habría pasado por problemas, pero no esperaba esto - nos estamos saliendo del tema, ¿He contestado su pregunta de forma satisfactoria?

\- Claro que no - hablo la momia - y el publico absténgase de hacer comentarios – le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Chouyi – Si siempre has podido usar su poder entonces ¿porque recién ahora el cambio tan repentino en tu fuerza? ¿porque ahora eres un ninja de clase S? – solo el Uchiha se sorprendió por esta información - ¿porque no antes cuanto estabas en la academia? ¿Por qué solo ahora tienes la habilidad de usar las técnicas del Cuarto?

\- _Kurama ha estado intentando hacerme destruir la aldea desde hace tiempo, pero siempre le he podido dar escusas para no hacerlo, según lo que entendí no es fuerza física lo que lo retiene en mi interior sino la voluntad, por lo que ha estado tratando de quebrantar mi voluntad. Como dije siempre he puesto escusas para no destruir Konoha, la razón para poder hacer hacer todo lo que hago ahora, es que se me acabaron las escusas._

Dentro de Naruto:

\- Kurama ¿que estas haciendo? – en algún momento Kurama se tomo la liberta de suplantar a Naruto y hablar en su lugar.

\- **Callate y disfruta del show**

Fuera de Naruto:

A la mención de lo último pudo sentir como la sala se tensaba y muy sutilmente se pusieron en guardia.

\- _Kurama encontró un punto débil en mi voluntad y presiono ahora mismo está presionando, alentando mi rabia, mi odio, mis deseos de venganza._

\- En el bosque me dijiste que no era mi rabia – Neji no podía seguir quedándose callado por mas tiempo, se rehusaba a creer que el hiperactivo de konoha había desaparecido- que no eran mis sentimientos, has vivido con él desde siempre y eres el que tiene la voluntad más fuerte, deberías ser capaz de…

\- ¡El publico y los testigos deben permanecer en silencio! – el publico se callo pero a aun así Naruto respondió

\- _La rabia de Kurama es grande pero no está tratando de infectarme con ella o de lo contrario lo repelería, es mi rabia, mi odio, mis deseos de venganza, no la de Kurama_

\- Pero de que rayos hablas- Inuzuka Kiva esetaba molesto, esto era demasiado- ¿tu rabia? ¿tu odio? Ese no eres tu Naruto debe ser el monstruo hablando por ti, tú no eres del tipo vengativo lo sé por mi olfato, puedo distinguir a esa clase de personas, y toda esta mierda empezó desde que el emo se largó de Konoha- señalo al Uchiha como si fuera el culpable de todo. Pero Kurama sabía que era hora de cambiar el ambiente. Debía marcarlos o no podría hacer lo que vino a hacer.

Todos parecían empeñados en hablar cuando no era su turno, pero las parcas lo dejaban pasar porque esperaban que las reacciones de Naruto lo condenaran.

\- _¡NO LO LLAMES MONSTRUO!_\- la sala entera se puso en guardia y esta vez fue completamente evidente, ya que los sellos de protección se activaron por toda ela rea donte se encontraba Naruto, pero de nada sirvió, pues disolvió los sellos en cuanto aparecían. Hasta el emo sintió que debía resguardarse, sintió terror de su ex compañero de equipo y no se molestó en disimularlo - _Ha sido llevado de sacrificio en sacrificio bajo el pretexto de proteger a otros mientras les hacían lo mismo a sus hermanos, su dolor es genuino y su rabia justificada, aun así, nunca intento destruir a sus carceleros, solo quería ser libre otra vez, solo quería correr y sentir el viento en su cara, solo quería volver a ver a sus hermanos. Solo…_ \- hubo un brillo rojo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Después de unas respiraciones Naruto volvió a hablar - _El único con el que me puede sentir identificado es con el…sé que no lo entienden… y que creen que es su culpa, pero yo no puedo culparlo… Hokague sama_\- lo que más sorprendió a la Quinta fue la forma respetuosa de llamarla - _cuando tomo el puesto le debieron dar mis registros así que, aunque no estuvo aquí en ese momento, sabe lo que paso… solicito permiso para hablar con libertad_ \- la Quinta asintió

\- _Cuando nací hubo un ataque a la aldea, el 10 de octubre quedo marcado para todos los habitantes de Konoha - los adultos de la sala recordaron la cantidad de ninjas que se perdieron - como el día del ataque del Kyubi… lo que pocos saben es que él nunca nos atacó_ \- el aura alrededor de Shikaku Nara no era el de un jurado sino de un verdugo, Naruto pudo ver como todos dedujeron que estaba siendo poseído - _él fue controlado por el sharingan de un Ushiha traidor_ \- en su mano derecha acumulo chakra con la forma de un hombre enmascarado, luego represento la escena del ataque y liberación del zorro. Los presentes observaron los sucesos de ese fatídico 10 de octubre y presenciaron la muerte del cuarto junto a su esposa a manos del zorro demoniaco y sus últimas palabras, así como también el sellado y la creación del jinjuriki del Kyubi.

Una vez más el Uzumaki-Kurama fue el primero en reaccionar

\- _Sé que el mato a mis padres, lo mejor que puedo decir de eso es que solo intentaba ser libre, pero no me mintió en ningún momento el hombre enmascarado existe, lo sé porque lo vi, ocho años después el volvió a la aldea para destruir a los Uchiha junto con Itachi_ \- mostro una vez más la imagen de lo que paso ese día, pero solo fueron las imágenes de la matanza perpetuada por los dos Uchihas, no mostró el momento en que sasuke era torturado.

\- ¿Tú estuviste ahí ese día? – Alguien pregunto

\- Imposible, tú estabas en tu departamento durmiendo...- quien diría que el solo se delataría

\- _Alguien no está respetando la ley, si estaba en mi habitación cuando kurama me advirtió de la presencia del enmascarado así que me enseño a mirar a la distancia porque él tampoco quería acercarse demasiado y arriesgarse a que lo controlaran de nuevo… también me enseño a burlar a mis guardias ambus _\- miro directamente al ojo de la cara de momia - _y a los otros ambus_ \- antes de que pudiera decir más el Uchiha se levantó de su cama para sujetarlo por el cuello.

\- Tú lo viste todo y no dijiste nada, no advertiste a nadie, solo te sentaste a ver como mi familia era masacrada por…- una vez más sintió el fuego quemándolo grito de dolor al ver su mano casi al rojo vivo. Sakura grito, pero ninguno de los presentes se movió ni un milímetro. Sabían que era mejor no tentar al Zorro y observar de una distancia prudencial era lo mejor que podían hacer.

\- _Si, lo vi, pero que crees tú que debía hacer, ¿soy un bastardo por quedarme sentado a ver como mataban a toda tu familia? ¿Soy un desgraciado por no avisarle a nadie? ¿Soy un maldito hijo de p**a por no detenerlo?_ \- cargo cada palabra con el más absoluto de los desprecios - _tenía 8 años, era el paria de la aldea, no me dejan entrar en ningún establecimiento de Konoha por temor a que los contamine con mi inmundicia, me odian porque afirman que mate a sus hermanos, hijos y padres; ¿sabes porque uso este traje naranja? Porque nadie me quería vender nada, lo saque de los desperdicios de una tienda, me tiraban cosas por la calle, me cobraban el doble o el triple por los alimentos, en cada cumpleaños me buscaban para golpearme, mi casa fue allanada dos veces y hubieran seguido de no ser por las medidas que tomo el Tercero y por alguna razón tu preciosa y amada familia …fue la más viciosa de todos, irónicamente tu hermano Uchiha Itachi, el traidor de la aldea, el asesino del clan Uchiha fue el único que me trato decentemente _\- una vez más saco sus llamas de Chakra y les mostró una escena abrumadora.

Era su sexto cumpleaños y estaba decidido a celebrarlo, no importa que, este año iba a ser muy feliz, así que paso los días previos tomando algunos ingredientes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta (los robo) y los cocino en un pequeño pastelillo, consiguió una vela y unos fósforos, los puso con cuidado en una caja junto a varios adornos que el mismo hizo y un paquete que el mismo preparó. Salió muy de mañana para que nadie le arruinara el día y se dirigió al bosque de Konoha donde espero a que saliera el sol y se cantó a sí mismo "Feliz cumpleaños", se regaló a sí mismo una caja de Kunais (también la robo) partió el pastel, y lanzo papelitos de colores para celebrárselo. Pero la celebración llamo la atención de unas personas que estaban cerca, ninjas de konoha con el abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda, jóvenes que una vez lo perdieron todo por el ataque del zorro y que fueron relegados a una zona de la aldea a la que llamaron el distrito Ushiha pero que en realidad significaba que estaban convirtiéndose en parias, ninjas para los cuales era un insulto la existencia del rubio. Lo siguiente que vieron no fue un acto de bravuconería, fue un intento de asesinato, Sasuke los conocía, eran los que trabajaban con su padre; destrozaron su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños y estuvieron a punto de usar los kunais de la caja para córtalo, pero gracias a la intervención de un ambu enmascarado se salvó de la mortal experiencia- todos lo reconocieron como Ushiha Itachi- lo siguiente que vieron fue como lo llevaba al hospital de Konoha y le explicaba al Tercero lo que había sucedido y se disculpaba por los ocurrido, este caso fue tratado con discreción y nadie se enteró de lo que paso ese día, inocentemente Naruto quiso darle las gracias a su salvador pero le advirtieron que no se acercara al distrito Uchiha así que para no repetir la experiencia no lo busco, pero un día mientras caminaba a casa lo vio junto a su madre y su hermano el cual estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido, solo paso a su lado para saludarlo en forma de agradecimiento, pero fue la matriarca Ushiha la que, sin dejarlo hacer ningún gesto, le mostró los ojos color sangre y le dedico un "Largo monstruo"; Itachi tuvo que sujetarla del brazo y con una inclinación de la cabeza se despidió del pequeño rubio.

\- _Perdona si no corrí precipitado a salvar a tu maldito clan… ahora que lo veo detenidamente… ¿no es como si hubiera sido vengado? ¿la venganza es lo más importante, ¿verdad?_ \- ante esas palabras el Uchiha se quedó quieto como tabla, Naruto pudo ver como se movían los engranajes de su cerebro, como quería negar lo que había visto, normalmente no deseas ver el lado malo de tus seres queridos y menos si los has tenido en un altar desde que naciste hasta que te los arrebataron.

El resto de los presentes no sabían que pensar, y la culpa en el rostro de los adultos era evidente, Shikaku fue el primero en reaccionar. No creyó que fuera bueno dejar las cosas así

\- ¿Entonces Kurama dono te ha hablado de tu madre? – esto era nuevo para muchos, pero los adultos sabían de que hablaba.

Kurama sabia lo que el Nara intentaba, bien estaba dentro del plan así que le siguió la corriente.

\- _Sí, me contó que en numerosas ocasiones intento matarla para liberarse y que en una ocasión casi la convence de matarlos a todos, pero apareció_ _el "maldito rubio ese" y la salvo de un secuestro, nunca pudo hacerla dudar desde ese día_ \- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - _siempre fue vocal al expresarse del Cuarto, lo odia por darle esperanza a mama y porque hace doce años lo volvió a encerrar cuando por fin era libre. Me contó también que los Nara siempre fueron decentes con ella, tal vez se deba a su maldic… como sea, todo lo que ha vivido me lo ha ido contando._

\- Debemos entender que desde tu nacimiento has sido educado por él y que en todo este tiempo no ha representado algún tipo de intento de posesión, solo intenta convencerte de que lo liberes con palabras. - dejo pasar el asunto de la maldición de los Nara, no quería hacerlo público, pero definitivamente hablarían al respecto.

\- _No, él me ha hablado desde que fui consiente de mi entorno, antes no lo hacía porque… mi vida no corría peligro… y solo cuando un jinjuriki está al borde de la muerte es cuando puede hablar con el biju por primera vez. Después de eso hablamos constantemente._

\- Al borde de la muerte - para Neji Hiuga esta era la conversación más deprimente que había escuchado en toda su vida, y de por si su vida era deprimente… por lo menos ahora sabía que siempre hay alguien que está peor que tú.

\- ¿Porque dices que te quedaste sin excusas? - esta vez fue Mitokado el que habló – ¿porque ahora? – su intención era hacerlo caer, Kurama lo sabia, pero esto tenia que hacerse.

\- **Mitokado chan** \- una voz gutural le respondió **\- mala pregunta… jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

El chakra terrorífico del Kyubi y su presencia se sintió por toda la habitación, era peor de lo que Sasuke y Sakura habían sentido al conocer a Zabus. Morino Ibiki y su equipo, intentaron pararlo con los sellos que tenían preparados, pero fue inútil, este era el poder aterrador de un verdadero monstruo; era el turno de Kurama de hacer lo suyo- jajaja Hace años apostamos, le dije que todos lo traicionarían, el maestro se su padre, el alumno de su padre y el equipo al que lo asignaran hmm jejeje yo gane. Jajajaja todos lo han traicionado y no una sino varias veces jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Tengo que agradecerles, ustedes me lo entregaron.

En el interior de Naruto:

\- ¡Vas hacer que me encierren en una celda de raíz!

\- **Si vas a arreglar el futuro porque no arreglas también el tuyo, déjame hacer mi parte y no te quejes.**

\- ¡Si esto continua no me dejaras de otra que hacerme un ninja renegado!

\- **Se lo que estoy haciendo… solo dame un poco de tiempo, se que no parece que valla a ayudar, pero si aguantas esto te aseguro que la vida será mejor para nosotros…**

\- Es algo asi como lo de "Los sacrificios son necesarios"- El zorro demoníaco parecía culpable

\- **…. Aun estas enfadado por lo que hice…. verdad**

\- Hoy estas sentimental, no Kurama, no estoy enfadado y no te estoy culpando de nada… - se miraron a los ojos, Naruto tuvo que perder a su ultimo amigo para hacer este viaje, Naruto lo comprendía aun así le dolía siempre que recordaba a Lee en sus últimos momentos abriendo la octava puerta y entregando toda su fuerza vital para abrir el portal por donde él y Kurama pasarían - Está bien…te lo dejo a ti continuemos con tu plan…

\- **Bien**

Fin de la conversación en el interior de Naruto

\- Eso no es verdad, Konoha jamás lo traicionaría - Tsunade lo confronto, no podía perder al heredero de la voluntad de Dan y Nawaki, ese monstruo no s lo va a llevar. Mientras le de tiempo a los selladores ellos podran encargarse de salvar a Naruto – Los problemas por los que paso de pequeño no son algo que pueda solucionar, pero como Hokague ahora puedo protegerlo y es lo que estoy haciendo…

\- **¿Lo haces? No me hagas reír gaki, solo proteges los intereses de Konoha. Tu conociste a Kushina, hablaron constantemente, ella te veía como a una hermana mayor, siempre pensaba que quería ser como tú, pero ¿dónde estuviste cuando Naruto nació?, ¿Dónde estuviste cuando fue lanzado a un cuartucho conde apenas le daban lo mínimo vital para sobrevivir? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando su vida peligraba con cada intento de asesinato protagonizado por algún loco clamando venganza? ¿Apostando? ¿emborrachándote? Y no te atrevas a decir que no era tu responsabilidad, Kushina te quería pedir que fueras su madrina, pero huiste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, ella esperaba curar tu alma a través de su bebe, pero no importa cuántas veces los jinjuriki piensen en ti tu solo piensas en tu propio dolor mocosa egoísta**.

Una vez más las flamas del Kyubii mostraron una escena del pasado Kushina, donde perseguía a Tsunade para pedirle ser la madrina de su bebe, pero la princesa babosa solo huyo antes de que la alcanzara, luego mostro el momento en que Naruto la reto y gano la apuesta para hacerla volver a Konoha

\- **Y aun cundo volviste nunca te dignaste a hablarle de su madre, él estuvo esperando pacientemente, pero yo gane desde el momento en que te quedaste callada.**

La Quinta no pudo reaccionar a eso, era verdad que Kushina quería pedírselo y ella huyo, pero es que no estaba lista para tener una preciosa y delicada vida en sus manos, verlo crecer y después ver como el sistema de los ninjas se lo arrebataba, pero el Zorro tenía razón ella traiciono a Naruto.

Kasashi tubo suficiente, Naruto era su preciado alumno, era una luz en su vida, era el último recuerdo de su sensei y el ultimo recuerdo de su equipo, de Rin ... de Obito; aunque sea lo último que haga no permitirá que el Zorro lo contamine, pero cuando hizo ademan de hablar, el Zorro le dirigió toda su animadversión.

\- **Ni siquiera lo intentes humano, ni siquiera lo pienses,tú también lo traicionaste…** \- Kakashi se paralizo, su mente no quería escuchar lo que le iban a decir - **no quieras engañar a Naruto con palabras bonitas **\- las llamas del zorro formaron el recuerdo de la prueba de los cascabeles y la frase final "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que por cumplir las reglas abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"- **pequeño hipócrita, él lo supo todo desde un principio y aun así quiso creerte aun después de que lo traicionaras por tantos años… **\- dejo que las palabras calaran en lo profundo del ciclope y luego continuo - **olvidas acaso que eras uno de los que podía pedir la custodia de Naruto y aun así no lo hiciste, ni siquiera lo buscaste para consolarlo de su soledad, las únicas veces que lo viste era cuando hacia una travesura tan grande que era imposible ignorarlo... el chico vivía para esos momentos en los que podía verte sonreír **\- Kakashi no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Las travesuras de Naruto, todas, eran… por el…

\- Era solo un niño en ese entonces- el Nara intervino

\- **Shikaku, no actúes como un burro inteligente** \- el ambiente bajo varios grados bajo cero- **¿era un niño? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Acaso eras demasiado joven para cuidar al hijo de tu sensei … al hijo de Kushina nee** – el Kyubi sabía lo mucho que Hatake quería a la esposa del cuarto. Ella había sido un prado de paz para él, desde que perdió a Obito y luego a Rin, ella siempre sabia como tratarlo y le daba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba, extrañamente era quien lo conocía más, incluso sabia más que su propio sensei - **pero no fuiste lo suficientemente joven para clamar venganza verdad** \- El usuario del sharingan de congelo en su lugar , el zorro sabia - **¿o ya te olvidaste de cómo casi formaste parte de una conspiración para matar al tercero cuando lo creíste culpable de la muerte del cuarto?**\- Kakashi empezó respirar pesadamente. Tsunade vio como Kakashi no podía negarlo, el publico presente no podía creer lo que oían - **curioso, querías venganza en vez de proteger lo único que quedaba Kushina-nee. La mente humana es tan divertida… el chico no paraba de llamar tu atención pero tú solo… como dijeron ... Ahhh sí ... "eras solo un niño"**\- no pudo en ningún momento pararse a pensar, era todo verdad, él había sido reclutado por la raíz y casi intento matar al tercero, no lo podía negar, fue una parte de su vida que esperaba no recordar, el zorro tenía razón, todo este tiempo lo traiciono - **el en verdad quería creer que no podías estar a su lado, que estabas ocupado con tu trabajo de ambu, así que cuando te nombraron su sensei se emocionó tanto, pensó que al fin ya estabas listo para acercarte, que ya tenías más tiempo, quería creer que ahora ya lo verías a él y le contarías tantas historias de su padre y que por fin tenía una familia…jajaja….jajajajajaja… pero la realidad es cruel, le dedicaste todo tu tiempo al Uchiha y le enseñaste el chidori solo porque pensabas que ¿se parecía a ti? Que idiota, incluso Gay le enseño el loto inverso a todos sus alumnos aun sabiendo que Lee sería el único en hacerlo, pero tú solo tenías ojos para el Uchiha, otra vez lo traicionaste jajjajjajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** \- no pudo en ningún momento refutarlo, no había forma de que pudiera **\- Olvídense del niño ahora es mío** \- pero cuando estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse, se paralizo - **…che aun no entiendes verdad no hay nadie aquí que te necesite** \- parecía como si hablara con alguien - **… solo eres una molestia para ellos…. yo gano, te demostré que no hay nadie en Konoha que te necesité, te demostré que te traicionaron, ahora soy libre… ¡no me vengas con esas koso! Él está ahí afuera ¡escuchando! **– y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo al respecto, una hilera de llamas fue en dirección hacia la ventana, detrás se encontraba ero senin espiando toda la conversación; en un principio solo estaba para observar, pero en cuanto el Kyubi hizo su aparición ya estaba listo para encerrarlo, hasta que escucho lo que estaban diciendo; hubo una parte que no lo dejaba pensar, si kakashi y Tsunade lo traicionaron entonces el… no quería admitirlo pero cuando el zorro demoniaco le dirigió su atención ya no pudo esconderse más.

\- **…y no se acercara a ti** – tenia al sabio pervertido sujeto a su cola - **solo mantiene su distancia para poder capturarme, yo soy un recurso valioso para Konoha…** \- su voz se volvió oscura - **siempre pueden cambiar el Jinjuuriki… puede que sea tu padrino pero primero es un ninja su lealtad siempre estará con su aldea no contigo … ya te olvidaste que en cuanto te vio fingió no reconocerte, como si hubieran otros rubios de ojos azules por ahí… nunca dijo nada de conocer a tus padres …es tu padrino y el primero en poder pedir tu custodia pero tampoco se quiso encargar de ti solo se fue a "investigar" a la serpiente por doce años … jeje …sin ningún resultado… nunca se preocupó por ti, nunca pregunto por ti, solo asumió igual que todos que por estar vivo estabas bien, el tiempo que te di fue suficiente, te demostré que te traiciono … es broma verdad, solo obtuviste silencio por doce años ni una estúpida tarjeta por tu cumpleaños o el cambio de año… a no, ni siquiera lo pienses ella y el cabeza de pato también te traicionaron. Sobre todo, ella** \- le dirigió una sonrísa sádica a Sakura, ella se estremeció, y vio como Kurama volvía a formar llamas en su palma derecha - **o ya te olvídate de lo que hizo**.

Ella misma recordó cuando estaba jugando en el parque, estaba interesada en el niño que estaba en un columpio, solo meciéndose, pensó que tal vez el si quisiera jugar con ella ya que los demás solo la molestaban por su frente grande; cuanto se acercó inmediatamente llego su madre y la saco de ahí, con un "ese lugar no es bueno vamos, harás un montón de amigos por aquí"; nunca se puso a pensar en lo que eso significaba. Pero no encontró amigos solo a niñas que solo la molestaban y fue naruto la que la rescato, su madre había estado distraída , porque no vio lo que podría haber resultado en un gran desastre, las niñas la empujaron por la resvaladilla y podría haber caído mal pero naruto la atrapo, los niños son maravillosos, apenas se conocen y ya son los mejores amigos, pero también olvidan rápido, así como sakura olvido todo ello al día siguiente, luego conoció a Ino, pero le debía tanto a Naruto como pudo olvidarlo- Solo te olvido, aunque intentaste de todo para hacer que te recordara … ella solo te olvido….- Sakura recordó como la perseguía como decía que le gustaba… en todo ese tiempo solo podía recordar lo molesto que era pero lo que en verdad hacia era intentar con todas sus fuerzas que lo recordara … ella lo había traicionado.

En el interior de Naruto

\- oye… ¿qué estás haciendo? No se supone que les cuentes mi vida entera, esos son tiempos que ya olvidé…

\- **¡Callado! **– Kurama parecía tramar un plan – **ya casi los tengo donde quiero**

\- Kurama no vas a cambiar nada…

\- **¡Dije callado!** \- observó a Naruto directamente a los ojos

\- Que estas...

Fuera de Naruto

\- **En mocoso de ojos sangrantes se largó a la primera oportunidad, tú lo viste hubiera intentado matarte** \- Sasuke no había hecho movimiento alguno desde que le quemaron el hombro el único indicio de que permanecía con vida era el subir y bajar de su pecho, no podía decir nada, y no entendía que espíritu maligno se había apoderado de el para que hiciera semejante estupidez, no entendía como había estado tan dispuesto a irse a un lugar desconocido y manchar el nombre de la familia para siempre - **… ahhh si, cuando pelearon contra Haku parecía un amigo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que solo quería mostrarse a sí mismo su propia fuerza … lo viste largándose de Konoha, alejándose y negándote a ti y su casi amistad … si es verdad que la marca maldita corroe tu espíritu y merma tu voluntad, … si … aprovecha cualquier debilidad de tu corazón para atacar ¡pero el mocoso no fue difícil de persuadir!** \- mostró una vez más sus llamas, fue el momento exacto en que se iba de konoha por su propia voluntad, sasuke pensó que era raro si lo vio todo porque no lo detuvo en ese momento … luego se dio cuenta … era una prueba …y no la paso - **yo gane esta ronda, todos ellos te traicionaron, nunca podrás formar parte de ellos, solo me tienes a mí **\- se quedó quieto por unos segundos… luego muy lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en el ex rostro de Naruto, se cruzó de brazos y se rio, las parcas se prepararon para detenerlo Danzou empezó a quitarse la venda de un brazo

\- **Eso solo funciona si me obligas a mirar directo a la pupila mocoso** \- le dirigió a la momia toda su animadversión y le sonrió con malicia - **pero si quieres puedes intentarlo …**

Él lo sabía, el zorro sabía de sus ojos, de todos ellos, todos los instintos de la momia gritaban que era una trampa, que estaba esperando a que se quitara la venda, hace unos momentos menciono a Gay… de pronto el entendimiento llego a él, todo este tiempo ha estado reuniendo información de los ninjas de Konoha, Gay es el único ninja conocido que le puede hacer frente a un usuario del Sharingan. No podía moverse,

\- **Nada entonces, muy inteligente, porque no importa que intentes, no podrás usar los ojos de esos niños.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, solo koharu y Shikaku llegaron a vislumbrar lo que decía el Demonio Zorro.

\- Espera – La voz de Neji los sorprendió a todos – es cierto que la anterior generación lo traiciono y sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero nosotros no lo traicionaremos, él me ayudo cuando ni siquiera yo sabía que necesitaba ayuda, por favor Kurama sama no te lo lleves, aun no le he podido agradecer apropiadamente – hizo una profunda reverencia luego Kiva dio un paso adelante

\- Cierto, no es como si solo fuera a quedarme sentado mientras te lo llevas, él es nuestro nakama, yo también tengo una deuda con el - fue respaldado por wanwan de Alkamaru.

\- Naruto siempre fue un buen compañero para la hora de la comida, también tengo una deuda con él, por favor Kurama Sama, no te lo lleves.

\- Naruto es increíblemente problemático… pero incluso yo pienso que debería hacer algo, por favor no te lo lleves Kurama sama, yo también le debo.

\- **Si tanto lo quieren… porque no lo siguen…** \- el demonio Zorro dejo que esas palabras calaran en lo más profundo de su ser, básicamente les pedía que dejaran Konoha con él, pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta inmediatamente que era otra prueba, no la podían fallar, Naji lo descubrió uno segundo después, Choyi solo vio el semblante de Shikamaru para estar seguro y Kiva sabía que hacer por instinto, no podían fallar esto o lo perderían para siempre, unos segundos después tomaron una resolución solo viéndose a los ojos, pero el zorro hablo primero - **Creen que se los devolveré solo porque lo necesitan, lo que piensen ya no importa… Les recuerdo que llevan un poco de mi chakra… no lo entendieron verdad, esa era su última voluntad **– Neji levanto la cabeza rápidamente, y lo vio directo a los ojos– **Naruto ya había perdido la apuesta en cuanto el mocoso Ushiha se largó…pero me pidió que los salvara… ese chico no sabe lo que es pensar en sí mismo… es curiosa la suerte que tiene, nunca ha perdido un apuesta, esta es la primera vez… no lo devolveré, ya que él se ha rendido… por primera vez** \- para sus adentros pensó que no quería seguir viendo esta versión patética del mocoso

\- Por favor… no te lo lleves…- era una voz tímida y temblorosa, que venía del agujero en la pared por donde trajo a Jiraiya, y que resonó por toda la habitación, esta era precisamente la única voz que el zorro quería escuchar, su propio y personal plan entro en marcha.

\- **Ni siquiera lo intentes tú también lo olvidaste...**

\- Nn-no… yo un-nunca l-lo olvide, y-yo nu-nunca, a mi … no …se …me … olvido

En su interior Naruto solo se preguntaba a donde quería llegar con esto. Al verla recordó las veces en que se enfrentó al peligro a su lado, de como ella, su hermana e Ino fuero las ultimas amigas que le quedaban.

\- **¿En serio? ¿No lo olvidaste? Por favor niña, él te ayudo y tu…**

\- No, a mí no se me olvido, y-yo ya l-lo sabía- Eh … ¿Qué exactamente era lo que sabía? eso era nuevo para Naruto, pero para kurama no, una vez más las llamas tomaron forma y representaron una escena olvidada en lo más profundo de la mente del Uzumaki

Era una niña pequeña de ojos perlados la que estaba siendo intimidada por tres niños más grandes de pronto un pequeño rubio y de ojos azules apareció y la rescato, no muy heroicamente ya que recibió una paliza, pero la ayudo cundo nadie más lo aria, la niña estaba asustada pero aun así pedía que pararan, estaba genuina mente preocupada por el rubio, llego corriendo un adulto pero al ver al rubio tirado en el suelo solo le preocupo alejar a su princesa de ojos perlados de esa peste, la niña quería darle las gracias y ayudarlo a levantarse pero el adulto se lo impidió.

\- **Si, lo olvidaste y desde ese día lo evitas** \- Hyuga Hinata no retrocedió ni siquiera podía sonrojarse ya, todo lo que había visto y escuchado la llevaron a la conclusión de que ciertamente había hecho algo malo, pero …

\- No…n-no se mm-me olvido, yo quería acercarme, pero tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, le harían daño a Naruto kun- el Kyubi se acercó rápida y peligrosamente pero antes de que cualquiera en la sala pudiera reaccionar, el zorro demoníaco puso una mano sobre su morena cabeza y con la otra moldeo sus llamas y apareció ante todos una escena que ni siquiera Naruto había presenciado o sabido de ella.

Después de ser rescatada por Naruto la niña de ojos perla le pregunto a Ko-san si podían ayudarlo ya que ese niño la salvo, pero Ko solo quería alejar a su princesa del pequeño monstruo sin escuchar las muchas suplicas de ella. Luego se le vio preguntando por el pequeño rubio, pero nadie le contestaba solo le decían que se alejara de él, aun así, no lo olvido solo se enterco y al día siguiente le preparo el almuerzo, pero cuando iba a dárselo, Naruto la paso de largo y ella solo se volvió tímida ya no pudo decirle nada, desde ese momento lo siguió con la mirada.

Cuando soltó a Hinata el zorro parecía pensar en algo y la miraba con cautela como si ella fuera alguien de quien debía cuidarse, lentamente retrocedió y siguió hablando

\- **Aun así, no intentaste acercarte a él solo te rendiste**

\- Yo...sé que…debí tratar... más… pero yo… era… débil…si lo hacía, la familia Hyuga…hubiera tratado…de alejarlo… mmm de… dañarlo- lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro.

En el interior de Naruto:

\- **… … … ¿y bien?**

\- … … …

\- **Oh vamos no es tan extraño o si, la chica se arriesgó mucho por ti, no por la aldea, por ti, recuerdas como se enfrentó a Pein, casi la matan y aun así no se alejó de ti, siguió parándose una y otra vez para sacarte de ahí, o cuando se interpuso entre Madara y tú, aunque fue Neji el que recivio el golpe, pero lo hizo por que Hinata estaba ay…**

\- Lo recuerdo Kurama, lo que no entiendo es lo que estas tratando de hacer, porque les cuentas todo esto… porque me muestras todo esto.

\- **Porque quiero que veas al frente como lo hacías antes, extraño esas ganas locas con las que me hacías exasperar, ese entusiasmo que no te dejaba rendirte, que no me dejaba rendirme, todo lo que una vez fuiste me hiso creer en ti y mis hermanos también creyeron… si te soy sincero… desde que llegamos a este tiempo, siento que has cambiado como si te hubieras rendido, no convencerás a ninguno de mis hermanos con esta actitud. Naruto solo inténtalo, salvemos tu vida también**.

\- … kurama … gracias

Fuera de Naruto

Una sonrisa más real se formó lentamente en el rostro del niño zorro

\- **No lo olvides niña, yo siempre estaré aquí, si lo traicionas nunca te lo perdonare…**

Shikaku Nara lo entendió, le tomo un tiempo, pero lo entendió, fue el único que lo entendió, hasta ahora el zorro ha intentado…hacer que no se rindiera… él quería…proteger al niño…el…lo… quiere…

Poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo las flamas demoníacas, hasta que Naruto estaba libre de ellas.

\- Él es un poco como la reina del drama… no le presten atención a todo lo que dice… le gusta fingir que es más malo de lo que es en realidad… - no miraba a nadie solo se sentó en una silla cerca a la cama de Sasuke- ¿he respondido a sus preguntas satisfactoriamente?

\- Solo tengo una pregunta mas - Shikaku tomo la palabra- ¿Cómo convenciste a Sasuke de volver?

\- Primero le demostré que no era el más fuerte, así vería que estaba escogiendo un mal camino para su venganza luego … Le ofrecí lo mismo que Orochimaru, el poder para matar a su hermano y antes de que pregunten, no le voy a dar el chacra de la bola de pelos, ya hablé con uno de sus hermanos y está dispuesto a aceptarlo como su jinjuuriki - el Uchiha que estaba rumiando en sus propios pensamientos volteo el rostro en cuanto escucho lo que Naruto decía con tanta rapidez que podría haberse roto el cuello

\- ¿Qué? - ni la quinta hokague, ni nadie de Konoha había oído de algo alrespecto

\- él ha aceptado, todos ganamos con esta situación, Konoha gana otra arma y conserva la posibilidad de reproducir el sharingan, Ushiha Sasuke gana el poder que tanto quería además de convertirse en uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki organización de la que Itachi es miembro…- se dirigio a Sasuke- el intento secuestrarme porque su organización va tras los bijuu, una vez que te conviertas en jjnjuuruki también ira detrás de ti, si consigues el favor de Isobu y convencerlo de que vales la pena él te prestara todo su poder además no permitirá que Akatsuki se lo lleve, es consciente de que solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo capturen, necesita un jinjuuriki. Y ya no te puedes negar, porque sin el sharingan no eres nada.

Una vez más el revuelo se levanto en la sala, solo Tsunade sabia sobre sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Al momento de extraer el sello maldito me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente unido a tus ojos, así que te los quité… te dije que no debiste dejarte marcar

Ushiha Sasuke estaba aturdido, molesto, indignado, pero en cuanto vio a Naruto a los ojos, se calmó, esos ojos no mostraban la furia de Kurama ni la luz que siempre vio en el ex hiperactivo, solo estaba diciéndole lo había pasado.

\- No te preocupes todavía lo tienes en los genes, tus hijos tendrán los ojos de la familia, pero tú nunca más podrás usarlos, ya te dije que a cambio te daré el poder de los bijuus y si te preocupa enfrentarte a un usuario del sharingan solo pídele clases a Gay sensei él sabe cómo pelear contra un Uchiha.

Después de esas escasas palabras Uchiha Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo, el Uzumaki Naruto que conoció se fue, no es como si le importara, él no es su asunto… entonces porque se sentía tan solo…

\- Como me vas convertir en el jinjuuriki

\- Usare el mismo sello que usaron en mí, dado que Isobu está de acuerdo no será necesario que alguien muera, has lidiado con el odio por largo tiempo, pero te entregas fácilmente a el así que por si acaso pondré una barrera extra mientras te vas acostumbrando a su rabia. Partiremos en cuanto te recuperes… podría tardar un tiempo… casi te mato.

\- Entonces esperare aquí supongo. Solo una pregunta más ¿Cuál es mi castigo por mi intento de traición?

\- Naruto ya lo dijo, el sello maldito corroe tu alma y merma tu voluntad, es como un veneno. No serás acusado de traición, pero pasaras por el departamento de tortura e interrogación.

\- No asumas que no habrá consecuencias - las parcas empezaron su jugada - veneno o no, traicionaste a tu aldea…- Pero Naruto fue más rápido

\- El veneno no fue lo único que lo hizo irse – Naruto vio a las parcas directamente a los ojos - fue más el desarrollo de los eventos de hace años – Fue una guerra de miradas que duro por casi un minuto entero, las parcas descubrieron que Naruto lo sabía, creyeron que nadie más lo sabía, pero el mocoso Uzumaki lo sabía, no entendían como pero lo sabia, no podían permitir que hablar.

\- Tu escaso control de las llamas del monstruo te hace no apto para deambular libremente por las calles de Konoha, sugiero aislamiento total – Utatane no podía quedarse callado por mas tiempo, Naruto les sonrió

\- Era la voluntad del tercero no convertirme en una marioneta sin cerebro y mantenerme libre por respeto a mi padre… deja de temblar ese asunto no me concierne.

\- ¿Qué? - Uchiha Sasuke no entendía nada y todos los presentes estaban igual de confundidos, pero las parcas lo entendieron, el chico los estaba amenazando.

\- De cualquier forma, la condición del joven Uchiha no le permitirá moverse por un tiempo así que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar- las parcas se retiraron con una mirada que prometía venganza contra el ultimo Uzumaki

* * *

Este es el cuarto capitulo... me salio larguito :) espero que les guste


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuera mio, le daría a Sakura personalidad, auto estima, auto respeto y definitivamente la aria crecer en ves de dejarla como fangirl para siempre :)**

**¡Hey! aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 5**

-Perspectiva de Sasuke-

Al parecer todo estaba bien, nadie lo estaba acusando de nada, nadie le pregunto nada, nadie lo necesitaba ahí… entonces ¿porque paso por esa preparación por Kakashi sensei e Iruka sensei?... Esto era una trampa, ni siquiera lo querían a él, solo querían juzgar a Naruto … "y Konoha mantiene el sharingan y la oportunidad de reproducirlo" … pero el traiciono a todos, con o sin sello maldito … "y Konoha mantiene el sharingan y la oportunidad de reproducirlo" … pero el noqueo a Sakura para irse… "y Konoha mantiene el sharingan y la oportunidad de reproducirlo" … pero, pero, pero… "y Konoha mantiene el sharingan y la oportunidad de reproducirlo" esas malditas palabras resuenan en la mente de un inquieto Uchiha. Las reglas shinobi dicen que… al final; todo este tiempo estuvo pensando que era especial, hasta que los que creía estorbos lo derrotaron sin esfuerzo; que había sufrido lo insufrible, hasta que Naruto le mostró el verdadero sufrimiento; que el mundo le debía una recompensa por todo lo que le habían quitado… ¿siempre fue así de arrogante? Naruto solo mostró su estúpida sonrisa en cada momento del día…mientras ocultaba el dolor real.

Neji, Shikamaru, Chouyi, Kiva… ni siquiera son del mismo equipo, pero estuvieron dispuestos a seguir a Naruto e infectarse con un chakra peligroso. También estuvieron dispuestos a irse de konoha con el… es más de lo que su propio equipo había hecho hasta ahora…

Uchiha Sasuke estaba confundido, en algún momento, no está seguro de cuando, llego a ver a ese Idiota como un, y se arrancara la lengua antes de decirlo en voz alta, amigo…

Para empezar, como es que llegaron a este punto, como irse de la aldea así ¡en que estaba pensando! Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que su her… que Uchiha Itachi, casi se convierte en un traidor. El ultimo Uchiha (Itachi no cuenta) estuvo a punto de convertirse en un ninja desertor y manchar el nombre del clan más respetado de Konoha para siempre. Lo que es peor, iba a irse con el traidor que organizo el último ataque a la aldea, mato al Tercero, intento matar a sus compañeros de equipo y ¡le gusta experimentar con las personas!

¡No podría haber escogido a un peor maestro!... el sello… Naruto dijo que el sello cambia tu mente… también dijo que no hubo mucha oposición al sello… tal vez por eso no pudo avanzar… tal vez por eso es tan débil… solo seguía poniendo excusas. Tenía que admitir que todo era su culpa.

\- Hice todo lo que Itachi me pidió. No más, esta vez seguiré mi propio camino.

Fin de la perspectiva de Sasuke

Shikaku Nara quería una larga conversación con el ultimo Uzumaki y definitivamente la conseguiría, solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta, no quería que se revelara lo de su clan, ni siquiera Shikamaru lo sabía… pero si pensaba con lógica tal vez fue el zorro quien le dijo sobre su maldición… aun así debía saber que tanto sabia al respecto.

Himura Danzou se prepararía para el próximo enfrentamiento con el mocoso del Kyūbi, ese niño no sabe con quién se mete, el poder de la aldea esta de su parte. Porque mientras unos pueden pensar que el Hokage es el líder de la aldea, los jefes de clanes y el consejo saben que las decisiones verdaderamente importantes las hacen ellos, no siempre tendrá a la princesa babosa para ayudarlo.

Haruno Sakura tenía la garganta seca… no, era solo la vergüenza que no le permitía hablar. Siempre había tratado a Naruto como una molestia, como un estorbo en su camino hacia el corazón de Sasuke kun. Que idiota, ni siquiera lo conoce, rayos no conoce a nadie de su equipo, Kakashi sensei intento matar al tercero al ser engañado por alguien; Sasuke quiere matar a su hermano a tal punto que está dispuesto a venderle su alma al mejor postor a cambio de poder para lograrlo, y Naruto… Naruto ha sufrido todo este tiempo en silencio ¡ni siquiera sabía que es un jinchuriki! Casi pierde a su equipo por culpa de su ignorancia. No más, ya es hora de crecer.

Iruka sensei quería hablar con su estudiante favorito, pero no era el momento, así que trato de ayudar al que estaba más cerca. Presentía que si no hacía algo al respecto terminarían perdiendo a Hatake Kakashi. Desde su tiempo como ninja activo se dio cuenta de lo dañado que estaba el ninja de un ojo y si de algo estaba seguro, es que mejoro una vez que le asignaron alumnos, debía ayudarlo como él le ayudo cuando estuvo a su cargo en las misiones a las que fueron juntos. Y debía apresurarse, porque parecía que no dudaría mucho.

Jiraiya el Sanín tenía que hablar con Tsunade, ella se veía de la misma forma en que estaba cuando murió Nawaki; habían perdido a Naruto, pero aun debían protegerlo, las arpías del consejo intentaran algo en cualquier momento.

Naruto ignoro a toda la sala solo había una persona con la que quería hablar, sin embargo, no era el momento, así que solo se inclinó y le dio las gracias a Hinata. Recibió permiso para retirarse y se fue a casa.

Durante todo el camino se preguntó cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así. Los planes de Kurama solían ser siempre los planes de ambos, pero hoy de repente Kurama decidió salvarlo, a él… -yo sabía que me querías- Kurama no le respondió – solo estas avergonzado de que te descubriera, o es porque te diste cuenta de que nos están siguiendo… aparte de Hinata, alguien más me está acosando, no hagas nada solo espera- se paró de golpe y desapareció para reaparecer detrás de la princesa de ojos perlados.

\- Gracias por seguirme, también quería hablar contigo de algo

\- A… eh… mmmm- sin preguntar, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo

Ya lejos de su segundo acosador, en el monumento Hokage, la soltó lentamente y se sentó sobre la cabeza del cuarto, con una leve inclinación le indico que la acompañara, Naruto no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar a hablar, por suerte Hinata empezó la conversación.

\- Lo siento- Hinata era esa clase de chica que se disculpa por todo, eso fue predecible- cuando me enteré de que eras el Jinyuuriki del Kyūbi, pensé que eras aterrador… pero cuando empecé a verte me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba… lo siento mucho

Naruto esperaba un "lo siento por no haber tratado de ser más fuerte y hablarte cuando éramos niños" no esto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Uhm… creo que desde antes de que entráramos a la academia... fue cuando estaba caminando a casa, llovía, mama acababa de morir así que estaba triste, entonces te vi corriendo, un hombre gritaba que no te acercaras a su tienda. Me asuste y me escondí, pero los escuche decir que "todo era culpa de ese maldito zorro" y algo sobre su hijo… estaba furioso primero, luego estaba triste, lloraba mientras decía algo sobre el zorro que mato a su hijo y… bueno… dijo casi todo lo necesario para darme cuenta… ah, pero… no creo que…no creo que nadie más lo haya escuchado…

Ella lo sabía desde que eran tan pequeños… y aun así… lo seguía…

\- Después de eso, me asuste un poco y… pues… yo … lo siento … sé que no había nada que temer… pero me asuste y empecé a evitarte como los demás… yo deberás lo siento

\- Entonces cuando dejaste de tenerme miedo

\- Hm... pues...tú me ayudaste cuando esos niños me molestaron … Ko san me saco de ahí pero … tu seguías en el suelo, como... como si… supieras que no importa lo que agás será todo igual… parecías resignado, pensé que … que tal vez no eras tan malo como yo creía… entonces me di cuenta… vi a las personas y me di cuenta, de … como te veían… yo también debí verte así y pensé que era mala … quise cambiarlo, quería darte las gracias, pero… yo era tan débil, hice varias preguntas y en el clan empezaron a verte como una amenaza, parecían querer alejarme de ti a toda costa… creí que te harían daño… lo siento, de veras lo…

No pudo concluir la frase, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, no se dijeron palabras solo la abrazo y Uzumaki Naruto lloro, lloro por no darse cuenta de la gran persona que era esta chica, lloro por los días que paso a su lado sin notarlo, lloro por las veces que lucho a su lado, lloro por las veces que estuvo dispuesta a morir por él, lloro porque tuvo que dejarla atrás y verla morir. Eso nunca volvería a pasar.

Hinata estaba completamente roja, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, hasta que sintió la calidez en su hombro, era la primera vez que lo veía llorando en frente de otras personas, no, era la primera vez que mostraba lo que sentía realmente a alguien. No podía desmayarse o ser tan patética como antes, debía ser más fuerte, como Naruto kun le había enseñado. Así que solo pudo darle unas palmadas en el hombro y quedarse a su lado. Tal vez era la última oportunidad que tendría de hablarle abiertamente así que quiso decirle lo que sentía pero

\- Vamos a tener que movernos

\- Eh …

\- Ya nos encontró… pero todavía no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente… te secuestrare por un rato más - sonrió como no lo hacía desde que toda esta locura comenzó, una vez más la tomo por la cintura y se la llevo.

Fue en ese mismo instante que una sombra se salió de los arboles

\- No los alcance, pero ahora ya sé que no está solo- un joven enmascarado apareció de entre las sombras y se volvió a ocultar.

* * *

p Parece que este capitulo me salio corto, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y antes de que pregunten ¡Noooooo! ¡definitivamente no va haber yaoi! Pero si algunas lagrimas de macho, unos cuantos abrazos de amigos y compañerismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuera mio Neji no habría muerto para justificar el NaruHina. ¡Te queremos Kishi! :)**

**Capitulo 6**

Lejos, en la casa familiar Hyuga, muy delicadamente, Hinata Hyuga fue dejada en la puerta de entrada.

\- Me hubiera gustado hablar más, pero me tengo que alejar de mis perseguidores - Hizo una profunda reverencia – muchas gracias Hinata.

\- Nno tienes … nada que … agradecer yo soy la que… ddebe darte las … gracias

\- No – lo dijo con seguridad – yo estaba cansado, me diste un motivo para continuar, ya me había rendido, Kurama intento de todo para que hablaras, él te recordó, yo no pude, pero él te recordó, estuvo esperando a que hablaras, por eso rompió la pared, a pesar del miedo que da, tuviste el valor de hablar, gracias muchas gracias Hinata - antes de que pudiera responder Naruto desapareció. La princesa de ojos perlados se dio cuenta

\- Kurama sama quiere mucho a Naruto kun… Naruto kun es increíble.

Naruto no esperaba encontrarse con Sai tan pronto, pero parece que Danzou lo ha mandado a perseguirlo, la vieja momia no sabe lo que le espera.

Por la escasez de ninjas todos los genins tuvieron misiones fuera de Konoha, a excepción del equipo 7 que estuvo en descanso por obvias razones, Sakura no dejo la biblioteca de Konoha excepto para hacer trabajos en el hospital, parecía que buscaba algo, tal vez ahogarse en trabajo. Sasuke siguió en cuidados intensivos por dos semanas completas desde que se despertó, luego paso a una habitación sellada, tuvo tiempo para valorar sus opciones y rumiar en sus pensamientos, Kakashi no pudo hacer más que huir y dedicarse al 100 % en sus misiones, como en sus tiempos de Ambu solo misiones suicidas, Iruka lo visitaba después de cada misión y recomendaba que que no fueran muy seguidas, la Quinta entendió que solo estaba tratando de matarse, así que cuando se negaba a descansar apropiadamente lo enviaba con Iruka en la academia; aunque no muy seguido, por la escases de ninjas; lo hubiera mandado con Guy, pero el tenia sus propias misiones.

Naruto no hizo más que vagar por la aldea (mientras conversaba con Kurama), ya que se negaban a darle misiones. Ocasionalmente hablaba con Hinata (solo cuando podía encontrarla o cuando ella regresaba de una misión, o cuando se iba a una misión o cuando … ahora quien es el acosador) y la invitaba a un ramen

Ocasionalmente era perseguido por los ambus de la Raíz, era desesperante para los pobres Ambus ya que los detectara con tanta facilidad, Sai fue el más divertido, Naruto lo sorprendía y le quitaba la máscara cada vez que se lo enviaban, Sai pensó que lo hacía para demostrar que sabía cuándo los mandaba y los detectaba uno por uno sin importar su habilidad de sigilo y espionaje, Danzou pensó que era una buena oportunidad así que lo mando a hablar con él y ganarse su confianza, dado que es raro hablar con un ambu, cuando empezaron a conversar Dansou pensó que el Uzumaki pico… no sabe lo que le espera.

Después de dos semanas y media un nuevo perseguidor se sumó al juego, Naruto se preguntó cuándo vendría. Mitarashi Anko se acercó sigilosamente cuando Naruto conversaba con Sai, sonrió de forma lupina, toco el hombro de Sai y desaparecieron en un instante.

\- Así que era cierto - dijo Anko – El mocoso no es fácil de atrapar … jejeje … que empiece la cacería.

El último Uzumaki sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por toda la columna vertebral.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso?

\- ¿no notaste que nos estaban asechando? – Sai parecía sorprendido, naruto sonrió – ves no soy el único que puede burlar a los ambus de la raíz – Sai parecía turbado por esto mientras pensaba "_a Danzou sama tampoco le va a gustar"_ – no importa ya la perdimos

\- Sabes quién era – no era una pregunta, Naruto solo sonrió

\- Dile que mañana voy a estar con Hakague sama durante la mañana … guau eso fue rápido, ya nos encontró, tal vez los ambus de la raíz deberían pedirle unas clases – Naruto se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se transportó solo, segundos después Anko apareció y fue recibida por un.

\- Se acaba de ir ¿cómo lo encontraste tan rápido? - la discípula de la serpiente no estaba contenta

\- Te seguí a ti – sin más que decir reanudo su persecución.

\- Espera – pero no espero – debía decirle que mañana estaría con la Hokague … bueno ya lo descubrirá

Al parecer el día no terminaría pronto pues Anko no era la única interesada en encontrarlo. En cuanto estuvo caminando de regreso a casa se encontró con que no era rival para un Nara motivado.

\- Naruto niichan – Konohamaru se estrello directo es su caja toracxica – ¡diles que no es verdad! – Sintió su presencia desde antes de que cruzara la calle, así que lo espero. No lo había visto desde que… tenia la intención de volver a educarlo, pero no se sentía preparado para ver al pequeño al que le fallo. No huirá de su responsabilidad y no le volverá a fallar a sus pequeños delincuentes.

El nieto del tercero parecía desesperado, lo seguían Udon y una chica de pelo negro… ¿donde esta Moegui? Un momento… esa chica… parece que se va a dormir de pie.

\- ¡Diles niichan!

\- ¿Decirles que? – Naruto no podía entender que estaba pasado, así que la nueva chica respondió

\- No es nada grave, ya le dije que si te conoce deveria ser suficiente.

\- Sigo sin entender…

\- Es por el juicio – Udon respondió, parecía triste y no lo miaba a los ojos.

\- ¡Dicen que mataste al cuarto! ¡y que envenenaste a otros guenins! ¡y que intentaste matar a tu compañero de equipo! y y …

\- Que molesto, cálmate Konohamaru – La niña volvió a hablar – ni el consejo ni los jefes de clanes permitirían que un traidor acusado de todo eso, camine libre – bostezo, parecía como si necesitara una almohada urgentemente – esos rumores deben estar circulando porque quieren aislarlo … de – bostezo – … cualquier aliado, ves como Maegui no esta aquí – Naruto se tenso ante la mención de la pequeña, siempre fue una alumna aplicada que hacia todo lo que le decía sin preguntar (incluso aprendió el orioke no jutsu sin ninguna queja), pero si Danzou piensa que puede quitarle a sus alumnos y salirse con la suya …

\- Ella esta en la enfermería de la academia – El pequeño Udon estaba triste porque no le fue bien en esa pelea y si lo veías fijamente te dabas cuenta de los arañazos, la ropa rota y el desgaste de Chakra – Se peleo con varias niñas por lo que estaban murmurando, Iruka sensei esta con ella… - parecía avergonzado, él también perdió.

_Así__ que Danzou no consiguió contaminarla, aveces pareciera que si soy el idiota de la aldea. No volveré a dudar de ellos._

\- Entonces hay que visitarla – vio a Konohamaru a los ojos – vamos, les diré todo lo que paso.

\- Que molestia – la perezosa es una Nara, una niña Nara, es la hija de Suzaku Nara. Durante la cuarta guerra me dio unos cuantos problemas, mientras intentaba protegerme… era un tipo amable, ojalá lo pueda volver a ver-

Aveces es mejor no desear nada, porque cuando deseas con fuerza… se te puede conceder. Cuando llegamos a la academia, algunos alumnos me observaron abiertamente, otros fueron mas sutiles, los profesores no nos prestaron atención, o al menos eso aparentaron. En cuanto llegamos a la enfermería… me arrepentí de a ver venido.

Había demasiados Nara, demasiados… y parecían… animados. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, había una verdad universal en Konoha que, aunque no estaba escrita en papel, devias respetarla y tenerle miedo "cuídate de un Aburame enfadado, un Inuzuka enfocado y un Nara motivado" y estos Nara parecían muy motivados.

\- Oh, Naruto kun – Suzaku Nara estaba… sonriéndome – veo que conociste a mi hija Sazaki– Seee claro todo esto es muy casual… y ahora bosteza – Shikaku sama me encargo este problema, no pasa nada lo resolveremos enseguida – y ahora viene Daen Nara, genial.

\- Ya interrogamos a los involucrados – y lo dice bajito como no queriendo que nos enteremos… pero lo suficientemente alto como para enterarnos…

\- Moegui chan estará con ustedes en un minuto – Kasuga Nara también…_ tengo que salir de aquí antes de que_… _oh no,_ una moegui llorosa corrió directo hacia su cuello y … _ya no puedo salir._

\- ¡Naruto niichan! – _estoy jodido, bueno ya sabia que iba a pasar_ – ¡ellas estaban diciendo mentiras sobre ti! ¡no lo podía permitir! ...perdí ...¡pero la próxima vez no las dejare ir tan fácil…!

\- Moegui chan, todo esta bien, esas cosas de las que me acusan solo son rumores, hablaremos mas tarde, ahora necesito hablar con estos amigables Naras ¿Nos permites un momento? – Naruto parecía calmado, no quería asustar a los niños – se los explicare mas tarde, y podremos jugar al ninja – a la mención, los niños se animaros y salieron rápidamente de la habitación gritando que era una promesa, mientras que los Nara en custion … parecían … mas… motivados, _rayos_ ellos siempre son así.

_Valla, Naruto san desubrio el plan del clan… creo que sere mas cuidadosa con el… que fastidio, talvez tenga que remplazar a Moegui en su equipo_. Sazaki no volverá a separarse de ellos.

\- Entonces, solo para aclararlo, usaron a la "única niña" Nara para atraerme aquí y hablar sobre la maldición Nara ¿cierto? Shikaku san – de las sombras emergió el padre de Shikamaru, y a jusgar por su apariencia, de gato que acababa de encontrar un ratón para jugar, esta iba a ser una larga conversación.

Tres horas después salio de la enfermería mas agotado de lo que estuvo cuando se enfrento al estúpido Uchiha emo en la frontera de la Lluvia. Por suerte no volveria a ver a un Nara por un tiempo.

Al día siguiente Anko fue llamada a la oficina de Hokague, _solo quería atrapar al mocoso Uzumaki_, pero no lo encontró por más que lo busco con sus mejores habilidades, _solo se hizo humo, ahora tendria una misión y su búsqueda tendría qu esperar, pero definitivamente lo iba a atrapar y lo aria escupir el método para deshacer el sello maldito… y se encargaría de que todo el proceso le doliera en cada parte de su diminuta humanidad … ¿eh?_

\- Anko - La Hokague hablo – Naruto me acaba de contar que ayer, en vez de descansar de las misiones como te ordene, estuviste en medio de una persecución… que tienes que decir al respecto – había muchas cosas que quería decir y hacer al respecto, pero podrían tomárselo a mal, esto era demasiado importante y el mocoso debía ayudarla, estaba desesperada así que hizo lo que nunca se atrevería a hacer ni como ninja ni como mujer… agacho la cabeza

\- Hokague sama – _maldición, no era buena pidiendo cosas, si quiere algo solo lo toma_ \- usted conoce mi historial – pero realmente quiere esa marca fuera de ella - conoció a… mi ex maestro – decirlo sabia mal - … conoce el regalo que me dejo antes de irse, yo solo quiero deshacerme de el – se dirigió a Naruto – si te perseguí es porque me enteré de que tú puedes ayudarme – mostró la marca que tenía en su cuello, tenía la misma forma que la del Uchiha cabeza de culo de pato, el sello maldito de Orochimaru.

\- Hokague sama, puedo quitarle el sello – si alguien merece ser libre de la serpiente bastarda, esa es ella, después de todo pudo resistir las maquinaciones de Orochi - pero sería bueno que tuviéramos un equipo médico, los efectos varían según la persona – la Hokague lo vio a los ojos, era raro, aun no se acostumbraba a la formalidad con que la trataba, aunque se quejaba, siempre le gusto que la llamara Oba-chan pareciera que esos días no volverían pronto.

\- Bien estoy interesada en esto también, yo misma liderare al equipo médico, Shizune llama a los estudiantes creo que será bueno que aprendan algo de esto – no lo pidió fue una orden clara, Naruto les enseñaría a los alumnos de medicina como curar a los sellados… si quería ser formal con ella, entonces ella sería formal con el…no le gustaba este cambio, pero era lo que podía hacer – Tu también estarás.

\- Hai – Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar, ella también quería al niño de vuelta… pero no podían tenerlo.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste. Vuelvo a recalcar que esto no tendrá yaoi. Hay una parte en donde dice "cuídate de un Aburame enfadado, un Inuzuka enfocado y un Nara motivado" la verdad lo leí en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde, si el autor de la frase lee esto ¡por favor no me demandes! me pareció una frase interesante, fue esta frase la que comenzó la idea de este fic, así que gracia al que la invento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: **Ni yo ni mis amigos...

**Sakura: **le pertenecemos Abi-kun...

**Shikamaru: **bostezo - porque si así fuera... - bostezo

**Sasuke:** yo seria el protagonista.

**Naruto:** Teme...

**Sasuke:** Dobe...

**Abi-kun:** solo lean el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente, se reunió el equipo médico en una sala del departamento de tortura e interrogación. En el medio de la habitación estaban Mitarashi Anko, La Quinta Hokague y Naruto. Fuera de la habitación y detrás del vidrio había toda una gama de personas. Estaban los estudiantes de medicina (Sakura, Ino y Neji que fueron los últimos reclutas en inscribirse al grupo), el jefe del departamento de TI, las cabeza de clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga y otros clanes menores (en serio, no se supone que estamos escasos de ninjas ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?), también llegaron algunos miembros extra como Shikamaru, Kiva, Shino y Chouji que parecían decididos a estar en donde Naruto haga acto de presencia, oficialmente hablando, los miembro de consejo de Konoha y un menos lesionado Uchiha Sasuke que asistió gracias a un permiso especial de la Quinta (en serio, la quinta deveria darles mas trabajo, que estamos escasos de ninjas).

Naruto no esperaba a tantas personas, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan raro que estuvieran interesados en el sello de Orochimaru, fue un gran dolor de cabeza para la aldea y siendo un ex-sannin de Konoha, todos querían saber cómo contrarrestar por lo menos una de sus habilidades, eso o querían saber más de Naruto cof cof Danzou cof cof, Kiva presiono un botón para mandarle un mensaje.

\- Ehhh… ¿vas a necesitar que te ayudemos a llevarla al borde la muerte? - Naruto lo vio a través del cristal detenidamente.

\- ¿Porque necesitaría llegar a tanto? - Kiva le devolvió la mirada con una vena hinchada

\- Nos pediste que dejáramos al traidor medio muerto para poder hacer el jutsu – al parecer Kiva todavía no le perdonaba a Sasuke su casi traición, Naruto lo pensó un momento.

\- Ah eso, no Kiva, no es necesario llevarla al borde la muerte dado que en su caso es voluntario, el sello varía según el usuario y sus intenciones, Uchiha Sasuke no pretendía entregarse … y necesitaba una lección de humildad - El Uchiha en cuestión estaba escuchando, y la única señal que mostró de haber escuchado fue un ligero movimiento en su seño – Con Mitarashi-san es diferente … para empezar … - Examino el sello maldito y agrego el suyo propio, escrito con su sangre – El sello puesto en los cuatro del sonido era especifico y especial para cada uno, estaba, claro esta, para aumentar su fuerza, pero lo interesante fue la intensión … ellos eran sirvientes, no hay forma de que quisiera tomar cualquiera de sus cuerpos, ellos tenían un sello que podríamos llamar tipo siervo, obedecen ciegamente a Orochimaru porque el sello los obliga a verlo como una figura casi divina, por otra parte el de Uchiha Sasuke fue hecho con otra intención, lo que buscaba específicamente era quitarle los ojos, era lo único que le importaba, así que solo estimulaba todos sus malos deseos atándolos a la cornea, como el Kaguemane, era una sombra atada a los ojos … también había lo que vieron salir… - Los cuatro que vieron como se quito el sello maldito de Sasuke fruncieron la seño – eso era la sombra atada a sus ojos, era el que lo prepararía para ser un buen recipiente. Pero esto es completamente diferente… este sello…es – en su otra vida no había visto el sello de Anko por eso es que no lo noto, tal vez aquí residía el inicio de su locura, debió dolerle mucho para crear un sello así.

\- ¿Qué? Dilo Uzumaki que puso en mi sello - Naruto la vio a los ojos, sabía que esto no le iba a gustar

\- Su amor

Justo como lo pensó, sintió el instinto asesino de la chica serpiente

\- Al parecer aquí puso toda la humanidad que le quedaba. El patrón puede ser el mismo pero las intenciones en el chakra son claras, pienso que estos deben ser los inicios de su locura, quería protegerte para… no perderte … ya veo, así empezó todo, era su deseo no perder a los que quería así que creo el sello para que no murieran, mmnn por eso desea tanto la inmortalidad….- se detuvo un momento y luego se dirigió ha la Quinta – Kurama dice que empezó a cambiar despues de la muerte de Nawaki … y Dan también – volteo la cara para continuar con sus asuntos y para darle espacio a Tsunade.

Ella estaba recordando los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, estuvo tan consumida por su propio dolor que no noto el cambio de Orochimaru hasta que era demasiado tarde.

\- Ahora solo relájate - Presiono sus tres dedos en el sello y los giro, Anko sintió un dolor que iba mas allá de todo lo que había sentido en su vida, era como si le estuvieran quitando la vida por un punto de su cuerpo.

Los presentes pudieron analizar el sello, sabían que se extraía algo del paciente, pero no imaginaron que lo que saliera fuera el mismo Orochimaru que grito como si se estuviera extinguiendo.

\- Tu no estas aquí- Naruto se vistió con sus llamas de chakra, un cumulo de esas mismas llamas se aglomeraron en su brazo derecho, formando una cabeza de zorro que devoro al espectro de Orochimaru.

\- Ya esta, todo se acabo – Mitarashi Anko se quedo dormida, Naruto la recostó en la camilla y salió de la habitación. Cuando vio a los médicos y estudiantes les dio una explicación – pera que la extracción del sello maldito funciones no es necesario algo muy elaborado, solo un sello de purificación, lo verdaderamente complicado es que debes detectar la intención detrás del sello, en Anko san la intención era mantenerla con vida por eso el sello estaba alrededor de sus puntos vitales, pero no apresándolos, eran mas bien como un escudo. Yo puedo detectar las intensiones de las personar gracias al chakra de Kurama que es básicamente chakra natural, después usas tu sangre como catalizador, finalmente extraes, el siguiente problema es que hacer con lo extraído, en este caso lo he destruido, ¿alguna pregunta?

Los que lo conocían no sabían que pensar solo agacharon la mirada y se quedaron callados, los que solo oyeron hablar de el empezaron sus preguntas.

\- Si el chakra natural es la base de este jutsu de sellado, entonces eres un sabio, ¿tenemos que ser sabios para hacer el Jutsu? - la primera en preguntar fue una alumna que no aguanto la curiosidad, Naruto la reconoció como uno de los primeros ninjas en morir durante la guerra, el equipo medico fue el primero en morir, pero la recordó específicamente a ella porque se reuso a dejar aun paciente y al final la enterraron junto a Yugao.

\- No el jutsu, esa la parte simple, cualquiera puede hacer un jutsu de purificación, lo verdaderamente complicado es encontrar la intención, ya que la intención no es algo que se pueda descubrir fácilmente, pero un modo sabio, un bijuu y un jinjuuriki que a sintonizado con un bijuu pueden detectar las intenciones en el ambiente, en mi caso no estoy usando un modo sabio, estoy usando el chackra de Kurana. … también podrían recibir el Chakra de un biyuu, pero eso solo les serviría por un tiempo porque no les gusta compartir su cakra además esta su característica de ser poco manejable… mmm sobre todo para los que no están acostumbrados a manejar la rabia, ya que la rabia que sentirás será … intensa

\- Entonces no importa conocer el método, no podemos hacerlo

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Pero es necesario ser sabio para …

\- También puedes convertirte en jinjuuriki, o – la miro directamente a los ojos - compartir el chakra con un jinjuuriki, tu decides.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensando en esas palabras, Naruto les estaba ofreciendo un poco de su chakra. Los que ya tenían el chakra del Zorro se detuvieron a pensar detenidamente en esto.

\- Pero ten cuidado con tu decisión, todos los caminos conllevan un riesgo y requiere de confianza. Si no tienen mas preguntas me retiro.

Se despidió con una reverencia y desapareció con un hiraishin. Tsunade hizo una copia del sello de Naruto para futuras investigaciones ella ya es un sabio no necesita mas que aplicar lo que Naruto hizo. Pero sus alumnos estuvieron pensando en la oferta de ser sabios, jinjuurikis, o compartir chakra con el. Todo es incierto.

Una vez fuera Naruto fua a ver a Hinata, hablaron de lo sucedido y luego se dirigió a casa para ver como Sai ya estaba en su habitación y preparaba la cena.

\- Eres muy hogareño para ser Ambu ¿No crees?

\- No tengo muchas oportunidades para cocinar. Fuiste a ver a Hinata san – no fue una pregunta – Ten cuidado la están vigilando – espera ¿eso fue un indicio de Sai pensando por si mismo? No, el intenta ganarse mi confianza, para muchos Sai no tiene emociones y Danzou también lo cree, pero yo lo conozco mejor que eso, hay facciones sutiles en su rostro y en su cuerpo, ahora esta tratando de ganarse mi confianza, rayos aun no lo consigo.

\- En ese caso – se paro a poner la mesa y muy casualmente dijo - dile a tu jefe que si intenta tocarla o a su clan, bombardeare la aldea.

Sai me observo por unos segundos, yo seguía actuando como siempre, Sai intenta comprobar si mis emociones por la aldea vuelven, este es un juego peligroso, Hinata no va a ser usada solo por que quieren atraparme.

\- Pronto Uchiha será dado de alta, estaremos fuera de Konoha por un tiempo, cuida que nada le pase a Hinata o la aldea lo pagara, fui claro – Sai entendió que había tocado una fibra sensible al amenazar la vida de Hinata, Naruto no se dejo engañar por sus palabras

\- Debí darme cuenta de que no eras tan fácil.

\- Todos me han traicionado, a pesar de tener más tiempo de conocernos, incluso años, No pienses ni por un instante que creeré en ti tan fácilmente, cuando se que trabajas directamente para la Raiz de Danzou.

Dado que Kurama ya le había dado esa historia, decidió conservarla, después de todo ya era un adulto, por lo menos no tenia que fingir que era el chico problemático. El resto de la noche fue tranquila, después de la cena Sai volvió a su puesto de guardia, pero pude notar un indicio de emociones, parecía decepcionado de no poder hacer un contacto más directo conmigo, no … parecía dolido, por ser rechazado. Danzou vas a perder a tu marioneta. Después de la comida Sai se fue… parece que tiene en que pensar.

Decidio quedarse en casa el resto del dia, después de todo tenia planes que hacer con Kurama, pero antes de que pudiera empezar la conversación recibió un ultimo visitante.

\- Jirayja sama ¿Que necesita? – Después de casi un mes Jiraylla apareció

\- La Quinta ya decidió la fecha de salida, se fijo para el primer día de la próxima semana a las 600 horas … - todo este tiempo, el sabio pervertido, estuvo pensando en como las palabras del zorro debían ser incorrectas, debían ser mentiras, debía encontrarles el fallo, pero no lo consiguió. Quiso acercarse para hablar claramente y explicar lo que paso durante todos estos años, pero sabia que lo que dijera sonaría a excusa. No tenia como justificarse con palabras, así que lo aria con acciones – el equipo ya fue decidido.

\- … entiendo… no tenia que molestarse Jirayra sama, podría haber mandado a un ambu, después de todo hay tantos – no estaba de humor para esto, si tenemos una escaces de ninjas, ¡Por qué, o porque había tantos persiguiéndolo! Hubo un repentino movimiento en la ventana … siempre se frustran cuando los encuentro… y cometen errores tontos.

Dentro de Naruto

\- **Oye relájate solo quiere verte, debió reunir todo su valor para venir.**

\- Jajaja ahora tu abogas por las personas – eso si que era gracioso – esta bien comprendo por que lo haces y lamento ser tan idiota

\- **Ya me acostumbré a esa parte de ti - **una sonrisa lupina llena de dientes afilados acompañaron la afirmación.

\- Pero si no hago esto volverá a cometer la misma idiotez de la ultima vez.

\- **No puedo creerlo esta siguiendo los consejos de Shikamaru… estas planeando jajaja **

En realidad, no era gracioso, Jiraiya era el mayor apoyo que tenia, en combate era el único que podía cuidarle la espalda, después de todo su generación no podía seguirle el paso. Pero cometió la peor traición que podía haber cometido un ninja en plena guerra, se dejo matar.

En cuanto descubrió que Pein era Nagato, que Conan y Yahiko eran los fundadores de Akatsuki, que Orochimaru era parte de la organización y que Sasuke se les unió después de matar a Itachi (el cual era su informante dentro de la organización) no pudo pelear mas, vio todos sus errores pasar por delante suyo (pues hasta entonces el quería "rescatar" a Orochi de su mal camino y le suplico a Nagato que parara) prácticamente expuso el cuello para que se lo cortaran. Si la culpa lo mantenía vivo entonces lo mantendría emocionalmente en el suelo hasta que no le queden ganas de cometer suicidio.

Fuera de Naruto

\- No, solo quería… - pero no lo deje hablar

\- Estoy seguro de que Jiraiya sama tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, no lo molesto mas.

Jiraiya el sannin se fue con el rabo entre las piernas – lo siento, pero te necesito con vida, a ti y a todos, por lo que seré un poco cruel.

* * *

Y ya esta el capitulo 7, para los que se preguntan que es la maldición Nara ... todavía no lo voy a tocar, vana a tener que esperar hasta que regresen del viaje donde Sasuke se convertirá en jinjuuriki. Y solo para aclararlo eso no sera SasuSaku, lo siento por los que son fans ¡no me odien! pero es solo que siento que necesito que crezcan al punto de que las relaciones amorosas estén al final de la lista. Las únicas parejas claras son NaruHina y ShikaTema. Los demás van a cambiar, así que una ves mas ¡No me odien!

Por cierto Naruto no odia a sus compañeros de equipo, pero los tiene que tratar así, la única pista que les daré al respecto, es precisamente, la ultima linea de este capitulo. espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
